Had to be Fate
by Shin Sankai
Summary: One day a saru runs into a man with blazing emerald eyes at a restaurant where he and his guardian are eating. What happens when these three continue to meet? It has to be fate right? Note: Story is AU, Modern Times. Pairing: 83
1. Chapter 1

Authors Notes: This is just an experiment on a modern times story staring the Saiyuki Characters, but mainly it is as usual focused on the interaction and pairing of Sanzo and Hakkai. So yeah it still is in experimental mode, but any positive reviews will make me want to continue it. I was going to do another incident story for Sariyuki's project, but this popped into my head instead. Hope someone enjoys.

#

**Had to be Fate**

#

"Come on Sanzo, I wanna eat!" Came the whining voice of a brown haired golden-eyed boy pulling on the sleeve of the taller man walking beside him. At the persistent tugging on the sleeve of his black button down shirt the man, known as Sanzo, lifted up his left hand and proceeded to whack it over the head of the annoying boy.

"Shut up baka saru!" Barked Sanzo as he proceeded to tug his right arm away from the boy and racked slender fingers through his golden locks of hair, halting when he came to the band holding the strands at the nape of his neck together. Usually he never cared to tie back the strands of hair brushing down his neck, but today was a particularly warm day and he had to admit to himself that the cool breeze felt good on his skin.

"Ow that hurt Sanzo…" Looking down at the boy, Goku by name saru by nature, with deep amethyst eyes Sanzo thought the he was ready to turn on the water works at the dewiness within those orbs and sighed frustratingly in defeat.

"Pick a restaurant…and you've got two seconds to choose or else we continue on our way." Sanzo grounded out and jerked as his wrist was captured by the shorter boys as he dragged him straight into the restaurant they had been passing on the street.

"I've never been here Sanzo, but Lirin said they had really great meat buns!" Frowning at the name of the young girl that constantly bugged him, Sanzo did nothing but 'che' as he stood at the counter, arms folded over his chest and waited to be shown to a table. His amethyst eyes glanced down at the eager Goku, observing as the boys mouth watered as he watched a tray of food head out the door as the restaurant had 'al fresco' dining.

"Table for two?" Came a kind voice and amethyst lifted up to stare at a busty woman with purple hair. He nodded in affirmation and was shown to a table and took one of the menus from the woman and looked it over.

"I'll have everything on the menu!" Chirped the happy Goku, well until a menu came flying down upon his head that is.

"No you won't! You'll choose three dishes and that's all!" Sanzo gruffly replied as he once more opened the menu to go back to the two choices he was switching between and ignored the whimpering from Goku. Why he decided to look after him was beyond his knowledge. He had to have been drunk that day.

"Ano, I'll take your drinks order and then come back for your food order, so what would you like?" The waitress softly voiced as she sweatdropped at her new customers.

"I'll have a beer…and the saru will have milk." Sanzo replied not even paying any attention to the grumbling that was currently coming from Goku at only being allowed to have milk and not alcohol like Sanzo.

"I'll be right back." Not paying attention to the waitress Sanzo decided he'd have a bowl of soba noodles to go with his beer and turned narrowed amethyst orbs up and over the menu to see Goku biting his lip _still_ trying to decide what he wanted.

"Have you decided?" The waitress came back and placed down the milk and the beer.

"Soba noodles." Sanzo grunted out before taking a long drink.

"I'll have…" Golden eyes moved hurriedly over the menu before Goku smiled and lifted his finger to point out what he wanted." That, that and that and…" His fingers were soon empty however as the menu was now held in Sanzo's hands as he folded it and handed it to the waitress.

"You chose your three dishes saru."

"But Sanzo…" Just the look in the older man's eyes meant Goku needed to shut his mouth now or there would be hell to pay. So for once in his short life Goku listened to the warning in those eyes and shut up. However, he started to fidget as he impatiently waited for his food.

While Sanzo continued to drink his beer, bored amethyst eyes gazed about the place until he focused on a pair of ruby ones gazing his way. Narrowing his look he realized the guy actually worked here and was heading on over with their food order, but with a strange grin on his face.

"A waitress friend of mine wants to know whether you're really the guy that…"

"Yes." Sanzo replied before the redhead could even finish his sentence and the grin grew as he turned his head over his shoulder.

"Oi, Yaone-chan its true, but you're outta luck I'm afraid. He seems to be taken by the little monkey here." The man with red hair jerked forward, nearly dropping the tray of food as a hand had clenched into his blue shirt and pulled him towards a menacing face.

"I'm taken by no one cockroach. Now give us our food and get back to work before I mess up that face of yours."

"Che!" The redhead muttered before placing down the dishes which Goku smiled happily about. He hadn't even heard a single word between the two bickering men as his large dewy eyes had been staring endlessly into the steaming food. Quickly grabbing the bowl of soba before Goku inhaled it down his throat, Sanzo moved it in front of him and picked up some chopsticks and began to eat slowly. Not even a quarter of the way through his meal, Sanzo lifted his eyes and a vein throbbed on his head as Goku was licking his fingers, the three dishes empty.

"Ne Sanzo I'm still…"

"Don't even say it." Sanzo warned as he finished half of his meal off, but just watching the saru slurp down his food made him loose his appetite and he shoved the bowl away.

"Eat it." He spoke and the noodles were taken into Goku's bottomless pit of a stomach in one gulp. Sanzo's hand instantly went up to massage the vein throbbing at his temple as he resisted the urge to beat up the saru in a restaurant full of onlookers.

"Get up, we're leaving." Sanzo spoke as he downed the rest of his beer and headed for the cashier. He pulled out his credit card and the woman began to tally up the total. Sighing once more, Sanzo knowing he'd have a complaining Goku on his hands for the rest of the day if he didn't get to taste a meat bun or two and spoke his request.

"Add six meat buns to go onto the bill as well."

"Yattaa! Thanks Sanzo!" Goku hugged Sanzo's left arm in excitement but the golden haired man shook him off and then grabbed the bag of meat buns from the cashier and handed them to the ecstatic monkey.

"Just move your ass out of the restaurant monkey." Sanzo grumbled knowing he had a soft spot for the kid, but would never admit it even on his death bed and yet still the monkey was a pain in his ass as he constantly caused trouble for him. While beginning to sign the receipt, all customers inside the restaurant stopped eating when there was a crashing sound from outside and it was followed by wailing. Scribbling the rest of his name in a hurry Sanzo dashed out of the restaurant.

"What the _hell_ did you do this time monkey?" Sanzo yelled while placing his hand up to block off the glaring sun and looked down to see Goku sprawled on the ground, an empty bag as six meat buns had rolled out and were now sitting on the concrete.

"I'm sorry are you hurt?" Sanzo listened to a man, who was currently bent over helping up Goku, voice to the sniffling monkey. Amethyst orbs watched as the still crouching man, with his back to him as well, was brushing the dirt from Goku's face and clothes.

"The meat buns…" Goku mumbled while glancing down at the one near his foot.

"I'll buy you some more, it was my fault after all." Sanzo blinked at the softness in the man's voice and watched him rise to his feet. He would only be a few cm's taller then himself. It wasn't long before the man turned around and stopped in his tracks at gaining the attention of Sanzo who was still standing at the entrance way.

"Sanzo the nice man's going to buy me some new meat buns, right Mister?" Goku cheerily asked and was funnily enough clutching the man's trousers. A pleasant smile broke onto the man's face as he placed a hand on Goku's head ruffling his thick brown hair.

"Of course." He had replied. Sanzo remained standing idle, not even registering what Goku said as he continued to stare into emerald eyes which were looking down into Goku's golden ones. The man wore a pair of glasses over them, but Sanzo noticed that scruffy brunette bangs fell over his right eye blocking most of it from view. He wore black trousers, a white button down shirt which wasn't tucked into his pants and a black tie hung loosely away from his neck with the top button of his shirt undone and in his left hand he held a black dress jacket.

"Yattaa!" Goku cheered which snapped Sanzo from his daze as the unknown man began walking towards him, flashed him a small smile almost apologetic for upsetting the boy like he had but swiftly walked past and into the restaurant for more meat buns. Moving towards the saru, Sanzo made the boy pick up the ruined meat buns and threw them in a nearby trash can before turning to see the emerald eyed man walk out and bend down to hand the smiling Goku his new meat buns.

"Thanks!" Goku replied while clutching the meat buns to his chest.

"Its quite alright I'm just glad you weren't hurt."

"Che, he could get hit by a car and the car would be more damaged then this saru." Sanzo spoke and observed as emerald eyes flickered his way as the taller man stood once more to his full height and chuckled lightly at Sanzo's words. Sanzo's eyes had widened slightly at the sound, never hearing a more pure laugh then that one.

"If you say so." Was the emerald eyed man's answer before Sanzo and he were interrupted by the waitress with lavender hair as she headed towards the brunette and took a hold of his hand.

"How are you feeling?" She spoke to him, Sanzo wondering why she was frowning and he was smiling even though the smile wasn't as genuine as it previously had been.

"There is no need to worry about me Yaone-san, I'm fine." Sanzo heard the man softly reply and then turned his amethyst eyes to Goku who was reaching into the bag to grab one of the meat buns.

"Saru, let's go." Quickly turning his back on the little show of affection between the two strangers to him, Sanzo headed off with Goku running to catch up with him. Out of the corner of his as he continued to walk past with his hands shoved into his jeans pockets he noticed that even though the brunette was talking with Yaone the waitress his emerald eyes were in fact…watching him! Amethyst widened once more, Sanzo feeling mortified when he could feel heat rising to his face and quickly turned his head away from those bright emerald eyes.

"Ne Sanzo, wasn't that nice of that Mister to buy me new meat buns?" Goku asked with his mouth full, the bag nearly empty as he stuffed his face to try and satisfy his ever growling stomach.

"Hn…" Sanzo grunted half heartedly while his brain decided to keep the image of scruffy brunette hair, sparkling green eyes and a pleasant smile in his memory. Sanzo felt his lips turn into its usual frown. He had never been drawn to anyone before, but just staring silently at that stranger made his brain tick over with thousands of thoughts and ideas. Just who in the hell was he?

# # # #

TBC…

# # # #


	2. Chapter 2

****

Had to be Fate

#

"Sanzo, why the hell didn't we take the car into the city? I'm so damn tired now!" Whined Goku as he and Sanzo had walked to the city and then all the way back to their home. Of course the walk would not be forgotten without the occasional smack from Sanzo as Goku would do or say something stupid which triggered of his already super-annoyed behaviour. Goku didn't know what was up with Sanzo as he lost himself in his thoughts and only smacked him over the head for breaking his thought process. The little monkey stepped into the apartment and moved down the hallway to sprawl out on the couch in the lounge room, thankful that Sanzo had remembered to turn on the fan before they went out.

"Because monkey, I felt like walking." Sanzo replied as he kicked the door closed with his foot and headed into the open kitchen, which was joined with the lounge, and living area and began making himself a strong cup of coffee.

"Hey Sanzo, can we go back to that restaurant sometime? Those meat buns were the best I've ever had and we might even see that nice man again." Goku rambled while flicking through television channels. Sanzo frowned at Goku's words, knowing the monkey said that everytime he ate meat buns and shook his head while concentrating on pouring coffee into the mug and not on the kitchen counter. He dumped in one sugar and stirred while listening to Goku ramble on about the food and what dishes he'd try next time and whether the nice "Mister" would buy him more meat buns and so on.

"Will you shut up monkey!" Sanzo yelled while turning away from the boy as he headed down the hallway and towards his study with coffee in hand.

"And don't you even think about annoying me!" He snapped before slamming the door shut.

"What's his problem?" Goku mumbled but shrugged his shoulders as this was normal Sanzo to him and then switched off the television. There wasn't anything good on anyway and so he headed into the small backyard to see if the neighbours were home.

# Outside… #

"Oniichan no baka!" Screamed a high pitched voice which grabbed Goku's attention. He easily climbed the large tree in the small backyard and looked over the high fence to see a girl with orange hair glaring at a taller man with long red hair.

"Ah, Lirin-chan!" Goku yelled and watched two pairs of eyes focus on him as he jumped from the tree branch to their side of the fence. He gave a wide grin and a wave and was instantly glomped by the hyperactive girl.

"Goku can come with me since you won't oniichan." Lirin voiced happily while Goku blinked his golden eyes confusedly at Lirin's older brother.

"And oniichan should give us money for meat buns and for upsetting Lirin-chan." She also added while breaking from Goku and folding her arms under her breasts while pouting at her older sibling.

"Take it and leave before I change my mind." The money was instantly snatched from an outstretched hand as Lirin dragged a dazed Goku out of the backyard, through their apartment and obviously towards the closest park and food store. He shook his head knowing he had great difficulty trying to resist Lirin's pout and sighed before picking up the chair she had kicked over in one of her childish rants.

"I owe you a beer for that Kougaiji." Snapping his head up, Kougaiji turned to see Sanzo peering over the fence at him. Sanzo always had his study window open and because it faced his neighbour's house he could hear whatever argument was going on. When he heard the commotion and heard the monkey's name he'd come out to see one of the annoying brats pulling the other annoying brat through the house.

"For what?" Came the deep almost annoyed voice of Kougaiji. He and Sanzo had never really seen eye to eye, but both couldn't help the fact that his sister and Sanzo's…well pet seemed a good word at times…were in fact really good friends.

"Allowing that little brat sister of yours out of the house and taking the monkey while she was at it too."

"Don't worry he'll be back sure enough to cause you grief." Frowning deeply and narrowing his eyes at Kougaiji's response Sanzo snorted before mumbling a reply and headed back inside.

"For that you get no beer."

# Inside Sanzo's Study #

Sanzo was now back at his desk and glaring at the blank screen of his laptop. His fingers had hovered over the keypad and yet nothing would spring to mind. He closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair while unbuttoning his black shirt. He really needed to get the air-conditioning fixed in this place as the warm weather was starting to kick in again. Not only that he truly needed to clear his mind of every thought possible to be able to start writing once more. Snapping his eyes open and sitting up properly in his chair, amethyst eyes blinked grew wide as he stared at the reflection on his computer screen.

"No!" He mumbled to himself while shutting his eyes and then reopening them to see…nothing on the screen except a plain black background. Sanzo cursed profusely, rising from his seat and headed for the bathroom to take a long shower.

What he had seen disturbed his usual rational state of mind. He had seen a reflection…a reflection of a smiling face. That smiling face belonged to that emerald-eyed stranger from the restaurant who he had a run in for mere minutes and yet his appearance, his voice and mainly his eyes and slight smile were not engraved into his mind. For what purpose Sanzo did not know, but it sure was pissing him off.

"Che!" Remarked Sanzo as he entered the bathroom and turned on the hot and cold taps and adjusted them to the right temperature that he liked. Stripping himself of his usual black shirt and blue jeans ensemble he stepped under the shower nozzle. He stood with his head bowed and scorching water running down his skin. Golden bangs plastered to his reddened face while longer strands brushed the back of his neck and shoulders.

"Stupid bastard, just what the hell was with that look anyway?" Sanzo muttered to himself before shaking his head, streams of water hit the fogged glass and tiles of the shower stall as he did so.

__

'…I'm just glad you weren't hurt.'

"Leave me the hell alone!" Sanzo shouted before turning off the taps and stepping out of the shower. He fixed a towel around his waist before hearing a timid knock on the door.

"What do you want?"

"Ano Sanzo, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." It was a definite answer, which required no further talking on that particular issue. There was silence as Sanzo glared at the door, just waiting for Goku to pester him some more while feeling the now chilled water droplets stream down his slender figure.

"Oh, well I borrowed money from Lirin-chan and got you some curry rice for dinner. I told her we'd pay her back sometime tomorrow." Sanzo was surprised the monkey had not back chatted him. Perhaps he was finally beginning to learn something.

"Just leave it in the kitchen." Sanzo remarked while wiping the condensation from the small mirror above the vanity unit with his hand.

"Okay…" Sanzo peered his eyes back at the door, looking over his shoulder as he knew the little monkey had not moved away from it yet.

"Goku…" It was weird saying his real name. Sanzo couldn't even remember when he had spoken it the last time.

"Um…yeah?" The boy replied quietly from outside the door.

"Go to bed soon, you start school again tomorrow."

"Alright…" Hearing the boys faint footsteps move down the hallway towards the kitchen and then back again towards his own room across from the bathroom Sanzo waited for Goku's door to close before stepping outside. He headed towards his own room across from his study and dumped the towel on the unmade queen-size bed. He slipped into a pair of loose black slacks, pulling on the draw strings to tighten them around his narrow hips and then placed on a deep blue long sleeved shirt.

Sanzo moved out of his bedroom and glanced at the screensaver as his laptop was still on and behind that saver he knew there was a blank document opened up. He made a small 'che' noise before heading into the lounge room and turned the television on. He placed it on a news channel and then walked barefoot into the kitchen to get the curry rice. He took off the lid, noticing it was still steaming hot and knew it was the curry he always ate from the small deli down the road. Goku had a good memory when it came to food.

Plonking himself back down onto his soft couch he watched the news, ate the curry, drank a beer and smoked a few cigarettes. That was his nightly ritual. Send the monkey off to bed and then he sat up to all hours of the morning raking in all the news he had missed during the holidays as he had Goku around more and more to pester him during the day over the Christmas break. Now he was thankful that the school semester was kicking back in as of tomorrow morning.

# The next morning – 7am #

"Sanzo? Sanzo!" Snapping his amethyst eyes open, Sanzo noticed that Goku was shaking him awake as he had fallen asleep on the couch with an astray full of cigarettes and a few empty cans of beer sitting on the coffee table.

"Are you driving me to school? Cause if you are we gotta go in like 15 minutes." Brushing Goku's hand off his shoulder Sanzo got up and stumbled slightly towards his bedroom. It wasn't long before he was dressed in a light blue button down shirt and black jeans and topped it off with a pair of sneakers.

"Well come on monkey lets get moving."

"You don't want coffee first?" Goku asked in sheer surprise because Sanzo never missed drinking a coffee every morning when he woke up.

"I've got places to go this morning and I'll grab one when I feel like it. Now move your butt monkey."

"Okay, okay, geez what's eating you this morning?"

"Nothing, now move it." Sanzo ordered and pushed Goku out the front door. While Sanzo locked the door he watched Goku head for the car.

The scruffy haired boy looked like he had just rolled out of bed and straight into his clothes. He was dressed in baggy black shorts, an untucked white shirt and a very loose tie and an old pair of sneakers. It was the school uniform he had to wear – minus the sneakers – but the boy never wore it properly and Sanzo never cared if he did either.

Sanzo had in fact been called numerous times about Goku's daily appearance and his reply had made the principal and vice principal sweatdrop. After that he'd never been called back about his attire as the matter had instantly been dropped. Now however phone calls these days were more or less about his grades and general attitude. Like Sanzo really cared just as long as the boy was out of his hair for most of the day. He listened to Goku grumble quietly while getting into the passenger seat and slamming the door shut on the black car.

"If you don't pick up your grades this semester, I'm kicking your ass monkey." Sanzo spoke while placing on his seat belt. So maybe he cared just a little bit for the fact it was _his_ money sending Goku to school.

"What the hell is wrong with my grades?" Goku retorted back before receiving a smack over the head.

"I received 18 phone calls last semester from the vice principal. If I receive one more phone call about you ditching class, failing tests or picking fights with other students you will soon be a dead monkey. Have I made myself clear?"

"Its not like I start it Sanzo. Those students call me a freak and the only one that's nice to me is Lirin-chan cause she has weird eye colour as well. Its not like I had a choice, I was just born with them is all." Sanzo turned his head to glance at Goku as they waited for a traffic light to turn green. He was fuming in the passenger seat, arms folded and crinkling his white shirt even more then what it already was. Sighing in slight exasperation Sanzo dropped one hand from the steering wheel and placed it on Goku's head.

"Just don't send them to hospital this time. I don't want to have to pay for any more hospital bills." Golden eyes blinked over at Sanzo, watching as his guardian placed his hand back on the wheel as they turned a corner. Goku smiled happily at the remark and nodded his head.

Minutes of silence passed by before the car slowed down as Sanzo pulled up at the kerb.

"Don't worry about picking me up after school these days. I told Lirin-chan I'd start walking home with her today." Goku spoke while grabbing his backpack, got out of the car and slammed the door closed. Pressing the button to wind down the electric window, Sanzo pulled his black shades away from his amethyst orbs before calling the boy back to the driver's side.

"Yeah what is it?" Goku wondered before observing as Sanzo brought out his wallet, opened it up and gave him some money.

"Don't even get any ideas brat. It's payment for Lirin buying that curry and your meat buns last night." Goku's happy smile faded at that and he mumbled his own little 'che' noise before scrapping his sneakers along the concrete pathway heading inside towards the main school building. He had thought Sanzo was giving him money for meat buns and knew he couldn't keep the cash for himself, as Sanzo would end up asking Lirin if she received the payment back…and if she didn't he'd receive a bump bigger then he'd ever had before on his head.

# Hours ticket by… #

A cool breeze moved through the cemetery as Sanzo made his way towards the one person who now lay here that had ever cared for him. It wasn't long before his legs brought him to a plaque, his eyes reading the name written on it:

__

Komyo Sanzo

"Another year has passed already." Sanzo muttered to no one as he knelt by the plaque and brushed away dead leaves. His frown had deepened remembering when he received the call of his death. It had been late…really late that night and it was raining heavily too.

"Sometimes it feels like yesterday I received the call of your death." This was the only place he could freely speak his mind without anyone over hearing or interrupting him.

"I remember your words, a week before you had died. You had said I looked bored and needed enlightenment into my life. I think…I took those words too seriously. I found a child in need of help like you helped me when I was alone and lost, but now I know I picked wrong. He's such a pain in my ass, but I guess I could never throw him away. Though he is tough on the outside, his heart is weak. Like yours and mine I believe. Yesterday, I found another…another who wept within their eyes, but showed nothing on the outside. Though it was for a short moment, that moment has now made me wonder if I'll see him again. I felt…he was like me in a way." The shrill ring of his cell phone interrupted Sanzo's reminiscing.

"Moshi, Moshi…" His eyes narrowed, knowing the voice on the other end off by heart.

"I'll be right there." Hanging up Sanzo bowed to the grave and then jogged out of the cemetery. "Stupid damn monkey." He cursed while getting into his car and sped off back to the school. School was over for the day, hours whizzing by as he did nothing but travel for the cemetery and stand at that grave, contemplating n whether to voice a thing or not. This is what had been bothering him most of all. It was the anniversary of Komyo Sanzo's death. It appeared Goku was again in trouble, but this did not surprise Sanzo in the least?

# Tokyo Private High School #

Stepping down the corridor Sanzo had walked down numerous times he headed straight for the administration area knowing the principal or vice principal was waiting for him. Just before he was about to knock on the door a voice caught his ears.

"Konnichiwa Sanzo-san." Turning his head he watched the short podgy vice principal walk towards him.

"Please come this way, one of Goku's teachers wishes to speak to you." Frowning at this Sanzo quietly followed the short man before stopping in front of a closed door, he's eyes glancing down at the slouching boy on a bench seat beside it. Goku dared not look up into those narrowed eyes and continued to eye the floor. He knew he was going to get a huge lecture and a few smacks on the head when he got home.

"I'll leave you to it." Watching the balding man head off, Sanzo pulled the door across and turned around to close it behind him, not even looking over at the teacher just yet. He slowly took of his sunglasses and placed them in the 'V' neck lining of his shirt.

"What is it, what's he done this time?" He remarked while turning around. Sanzo was not looking forward to speaking with one of Goku's teacher's. He knew he'd receive a lecture from the teacher about his poor "parenting" skills and then he'd zone out thinking of what he should write about next.

"Oh, how strange, we meet again." Snapping his amethyst eyes up, Sanzo glued them onto the slouching figure leaning against the teacher's desk. The man was dressed in a pair of tan trousers, an untucked white shirt and a loose tie. There was no mistaking that gentle voice as Sanzo's eyes widened to confirm who Goku's new teacher was. The brunette's hair was slightly ruffled with thick bangs covering most of his right eye and he still held that same smile from yesterday, but Sanzo for the life of him could not utter a single word as he continued to stare into those sparking emerald eyes from the restaurant.

# # # # #

TBC…

# # # # #

#

Authors Notes: I'm sorry it took so long to be uploaded, but due to being banned for over a week at ff.net, I had to wait…as did others. So I'm sorry…


	3. Chapter 3

****

Had to be Fate

Emerald eyes blinked at Sanzo. The man moved away from the teacher's desk while lifting his glasses up the bridge of his nose and then glanced Sanzo's way once more. He was still staring at him.

"Ano…Son-san?" He quietly spoke and watched the silent man blink at his words; they having widened a little at hearing him before a frown plastered his lips.

"I am not his father." Sanzo grounded out through clenched teeth, one hand fisting at his side and a vein throbbing at his temple.

"Oh, I'm sorry, then you are?"

"My name's Genjo Sanzo. I'm that saru's owner." By this time the pretty face of the emerald-eyed teacher had tilted at Sanzo's choice of words and it wasn't long before a hint of a smile broke onto his lips.

"Is that so?"

"What's he done this time?" Sanzo questioned wanting to get straight to the point.

"Please have a seat Sanzo-san." Amethyst eyed emerald as Sanzo moved over to the chair, which was situated in front of this teacher's desk. Sanzo only sat after this emerald-eyed man did.

"My name's Cho Hakkai and I'm Goku's new History teacher. I'd like to speak to the parents…err…guardians…or owners in this case of my students who have had a bit of trouble in the past semester." Sanzo felt his eyebrow rise as this teacher seemed to _actually_ care for Goku's studies more then he did. Sure these days he was making the saru do his work so his "hard" earned money wasn't being wasted. Not only that, but Sanzo found it odd that this male teacher, from afar no doubt could possibly be mistaken for a female at a quick glance. He had an unusual beauty about him…and not even the stubbornness of Sanzo could deny that…in his own mind of course. There was no way in hell he'd voice any such comment out loud, but still it was odd to see such a casual smile and a chiseled pretty face to boot.

"And?" Sanzo finally spoke, mentally frowning as he had stared too long at this stranger.

"Well Goku is very…hmm…withdrawn in class. I've only known him for a single lesson, but he kept drifting off and I was curious as to why he is that way."

"So you thought there was problems at home as though I had a wife and we argued non stop which would then affect Goku's studies correct?" Sanzo watched as the casual smile slipped from Hakkai's face and observed as he lifted his hand to scratch at the back of his brown locks of hair.

"Well…" Hakkai began but was interrupted by Sanzo waving his hand boredly while leaning on the desk.

"The saru is fine and there are no problems at home. Its clear to me Cho-sensei that your teaching skills aren't fit for students like the saru who easily become bored."

"Well for one, you can call me Hakkai and two, I assume you are not married then?" Hakkai questioned as he ignored the negative comments about his teaching ability from the golden haired man that didn't even know him.

"I'd drive the woman insane."

"That would be a no then, ne?" Just the annoyed look in those amethyst eyes made Hakkai slightly nervous. He had seen the surprise written on his face when trying to take a silent glance his way the other day back at the restaurant and yet now…he seemed a completely different person. Clearing his throat, Hakkai continued on.

"So, I assume since you are Goku's guard…err…owner it means you have adopted him? What of his parents?"

"Why are you so interested?" Sanzo snapped back.

"Because I like him." Amethyst eyes widened at those words and read the truth within the depths of Hakkai's sparkling eyes. Sanzo sighed irritatingly while he shifted his gaze to look outside and noticed clouds were starting to build up again. It would rain soon…

"I found him on the streets of Tokyo. I walked past a particular alley everyday and one day there he was looking out of touch with society. I'd never noticed anyone there before…and then one day there he was. It looked like rain that day and when I saw the look in the saru's eyes…" Sanzo stopped as he watched a flash of lightning and then thunder crackled through the sky. He halted in his little flashback and turned his eyes towards emerald and leant back in the chair in surprise at gaining the full attention of the man opposite him.

"What look?" Hakkai inquired softly as his elbows were on the desk and his hands cupped his face. He was completely mesmerized by the man looking out the window in front of him…and then shocked that the man hadn't bitten his head off for asking so many questions. As the two silently stared at one another, for a moment Sanzo thought he was staring at a child in a man's body as he noticed the eager look in Hakkai's eyes. Not to mention he hadn't the faintest idea why the hell he was even speaking about matters of the past to a complete stranger as well!

"It was just a look that pissed me off so I reached out and grabbed him up from the ground. Next thing I knew we were at my home and he was eating out my entire fridge. I swear I must have been drunk that day." Sanzo listened to the melodious chuckle of the history teacher.

"That's quite a story Sanzo-san. Should I be honoured that you shared it with me?" Amethyst narrowed at shimmering emerald before Sanzo stood from the chair; eyes now trained back at the window or more importantly the clouds growing closer to the outskirts of the city.

"Yes…you should be. It's going to rain and I need to get the baka saru home." Just staring at the confused look on the man's face Sanzo frowned even more as this was bringing up past memories that he didn't want to remember.

"He prefers to sleep through the rain." There that was a simple enough explanation and Sanzo would _not_ elaborate anymore on the subject.

"Aa, I dislike the rain as well." Hakkai muttered as he gazed out the classroom windows just like Sanzo had previously done. Staring down at the brunette, Sanzo realised this was the first time the man had actually spoken about himself. Sanzo found it odd that this stranger…who was the saru's teacher and the man he had become intrigued by previously had something in common with himself.

Sanzo finally turned to gaze at the still sitting teacher and this time allowed himself to really look at him while Hakkai zoned out for a moment. He seemed quite young…well younger then him in any case, but his eyes were a completely different story. Though they sparkled showing off different shades of emerald to anyone that noticed, always seemingly being happy, there was a deep sadness behind them which he desperately tried to keep hidden from others. It was a given this man was troubled but it was not Sanzo's business and thus he darted his eyes away when the man sighed and rose to his feet.

"I apologise, I have kept you here too long, but there was something I truly wished to discuss with you about Goku." Gaining Sanzo's attention again Hakkai couldn't help but notice that up close the man was quite stunning to look at. He had a lean slender build and his dark clothing went well with his pale skin. Though he seemed to like the idea of always frowning, his eyes were sharp and alert as though he knew a great many tales and he had hair…

"Like the sun…"

"What?" Sanzo retorted having caught the whispered voice of Hakkai, as he had not continued with what he had mentioned merely seconds before. Sanzo could have sworn there was a flush crossing the history teacher's cheeks as he shook his head, arms lifting up as he quietly apologised before getting back a more serious look and continuing on.

"A tutor is what Goku needs. I believe one on one time with him will help him through his history lessons…or at least I hope so. It will not cost you anything as I already tutor several other students from other grades as well, but I think Goku needs special attention for he lacks the knowledge of even his own national history. All I need from you Sanzo-san is your consent and whether you prefer it to be done at school or at home."

"He will not like this."

"But you are his owner Sanzo-san. Surely your pet will not go against your orders." Hakkai continued with a slight grin on his face. Sanzo did nothing but blink and his lips parted as though ready to bite back a remark but nothing would come forth. Was this history teacher trying to joke with him?

"Fine…" Sanzo suddenly heard himself remark and was even surprised within himself at having agreed so quickly.

"Then it's settled. I'll start to tutor Goku after school on Wednesdays." With a nod of his head Sanzo headed for the door along with Hakkai who had opened it up for him. The both of them watched as Goku abruptly stood from the bench with his head still bowed. Amethyst and emerald glanced at one another before Sanzo stepped out of the classroom and began walking down the hallway.

"Lets go…" Sanzo mumbled while fishing through his pockets for a crumpled packet of cigarettes and brought one out and placed it between his lips. Golden eyes glanced up at Hakkai watching as the man smiled at him and then gestured for the teenager to follow Sanzo. Goku turned away from his teacher and headed for Sanzo who had actually stopped at the end of the corridor to wait for the slow monkey.

Not even glancing back at the teacher Sanzo stepped out of the building. A gust of wind caught strands of Sanzo's hair and brushed his unruly bangs in front of his eyes.

"Like the sun? What the hell does that mean?" He grumbled to himself before catching the large blinking eyes of Goku.

"Che!" He remarked once more before lighting the cigarette and headed for his car with Goku walking quietly beside him. Nothing was spoken on the ride back home.

# Sanzo's Residence #

"Ne Sanzo?"

"What?" Sanzo remarked as he stopped typing on his laptop as Goku appeared at his study door.

"Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry…" Just hearing the pitiful voice Sanzo frowned even more before getting up and heading for the door.

"Lets go."

"Go where?"

"Out monkey. You want food don't you?"

"Yay food, food! I want! I want!" Goku ecstatically remarked and missed the twitch in Sanzo's lips. Though the teenage boy pissed him off immensely, he still couldn't understand why he hated to see that miserable voice in the usual genki and always complaining about being hungry monkey. Sanzo still didn't know why he picked the boy up and couldn't work out why even for a moment he felt better at having some company around him these days…even if it was Goku who was now running ahead of him as they walked casually down the street. The storm hadn't hit their suburb yet, but Sanzo knew it would so it was time to get the saru some food so he'd sleep through it all.

"Oh saru, we go in here." Sanzo remarked and watched Goku skid to a halt and turn to look where Sanzo was pointing. A grocery store.

"What? You said we were going to a restaurant!" He complained but was smacked upside the head as Sanzo headed through the automatic doors and corrected the monkey on what he really said.

"I said we were going to get food, not heading for a restaurant. I'm not rich baka saru and you'll just have to cook your own food tonight."

"But…"

"Shut up or I won't buy you meat buns from the frozen produce section."

"Yay, meat buns! Meatbuns!" Goku happily chimed away and went racing past Sanzo with the shopping cart.

" Saru slow down or you'll…" It wasn't long before Sanzo watched as Goku's trolley collided with another customers and the boy went sailing through the air and into cereal boxes while both trolleys fell to the ground and spilled out the contents.

"Teme…" Sanzo grounded out as a vein throbbed at his forehead and one at his now fisted hand as he stormed towards the crashed trolleys and then squirming monkey. The silence was broken by a certain melodious laugh as amethyst eyes watched a tall brunette bend down to fish Goku out of the cereal boxes.

"Yare, yare desu ne. You sure have gotten yourself into some mess ne Goku?" Blinking large golden eyes, Sanzo watched as Goku took the offered hands and stood up while laughing at the man's words.

"Ah Cho-sensei, gomen nasai!" Ruffling the boys head of thick brown hair Hakkai turned to look at the statue like Sanzo and placed on a smile.

"Konbanwa Sanzo-san." Giving the history teacher a quirt nod Sanzo stalked to the oblivious monkey and smacked him once over the head.

"What the hell were you thinking saru! This is a supermarket not somewhere where you can play!" Sanzo griped loudly and began to gain a small audience of onlookers while Hakkai parted Sanzo from the slightly cowering boy.

"Maa, maa this isn't the place to argue so loudly Sanzo-san." Taking a deep breath Sanzo watched, an eyebrow raised as Hakkai went over to the shop assistant and apologised for the mess and the disturbance. It had been a mere two minutes and the young lady was gushing at Hakkai's politeness and forgave him for the interuption.

"Goku, could you help me clean this up? I'll shout you meat buns again?" Hakkai walked back over voicing this and then observed along with Sanzo whom he was now standing beside as Goku's face erupted into a bright smile as he quickly moved around the floor to gather up the cereal boxes which weren't overly damaged.

"He is too easily bribed." Sanzo remarked as he watched the blur that was Goku as he rushed around getting everything in a semi neat order.

"True, but it does work ne?" Glancing at the smiling face of Hakkai, Sanzo silently watched as the history teacher moved forward and helped Goku stack up the cereal boxes.

"There we go, all done." Hakkai remarked as he dusted his hands off and by now customers had left the area as did the sales assistant having given her full trust into Hakkai at cleaning everything up. Sanzo frowned slightly at how easy that woman was sucked into Hakkai's words and wondered only a little if that too would happen to him if he kept running into the guy.

"Thank you for your help Goku, should I shout you meat buns now…or would your owner be displeased by the offer?"

"Meat buns, meat buns!" Goku chimed happily while tugging on Hakkai's arm wanting to drag him off to an actual restaurant.

"Saru, clean up this before going anywhere."

"What? Why couldn't you clean it up ya lazy…" Stopping in mid sentence golden eyes were trained onto bright emerald as Hakkai leaned down to Goku's short height.

"I'll help you Goku which it'll go a lot faster and you can have as many meat buns as that stomach of yours will fit in."

"HAI!" Goku yelled happily as he picked up the grocery items that had fallen from his teacher's trolley while Hakkai picked up the contents of theirs.

"Well shall we go then?" Hakkai spoke and watched as Sanzo walked on ahead towards the checkout.

"Why have such a big cart if you were purchasing so little Cho-sensei?" Goku remarked in slight confusion as all that he had collected up from Hakkai's over turned trolley were instant noodles, well shaken milk and some instant coffee.

"I forget…I'm only buying for one these days." Sanzo turned his amethyst gaze to down turned emerald eyes as Hakkai was busy placing the milk, juice, coffee, oranges, noodles and other various frozen goods onto the counter just after his own small amount. Though his voice was emotionless, Sanzo felt the sorrow within it. He didn't know how he just knew that this man was holding back from breaking. Eyeing Goku sternly, Sanzo watched the confusion wash over Goku and hoped the boy wouldn't say something stupid…and for once he was thankful that he didn't.

Groceries were purchased and the three of them left the store, one heading towards the carpark while Sanzo dragged the complaining monkey away and down the street to head for home.

"Demo Sanzo, Cho-sensei said…" Goku stopped his rambling when headlights disrupted his vision and a green jeep pulled up along side of them.

"If its not too much trouble with you Sanzo-san, I'd like to thank Goku with buying him meat buns as I said earlier. I know a vendor down the road from here and since you are heading in that direction I'd assume your house is this way and I can drop the both of you off so no one is caught in the rain." Starring at the smiling man in the drivers seat and then looking at the eager face of Goku Sanzo stepped forward.

"Fine…" He remarked plainly once more and observed as Goku climbed into the back chanting about meat buns once more before Sanzo hopped into the passenger seat, closed the door and crossed his arms over his chest.

Just as Sanzo was getting comfortable, which was odd to him as to why he would in a strangers vehicle, the ride was over as Hakkai turned off the engine of his jeep.

"Should I order you take away so you can take them home?" Hakkai questioned and just before Sanzo could answer, Goku did it for him.

"Yeah cause Sanzo gets all grumpy if he's not home and cooped up in his study typing away on his computer. OW!" That notion had earned Goku a smack over the head and Hakkai couldn't help but laugh at their antics before coming with his own reasoning.

"Well, you have school tomorrow and an early night is probably best since you have a double lesson of history with me tomorrow Goku." Watching the boy pout Hakkai chuckled lightly once more before getting out of his jeep and placed an order with the elderly man behind the vendor. Quietly gazing at the taller man, Sanzo thought this was the best time to tell Goku what had been discussed earlier today, but in fewer words of course.

"Saru, he will be your tutor on Wednesdays." Sanzo sternly spoke and silently dared the monkey to complain, but nothing came forth except a small pout of the lips.

"Okay…"

"Okay?" Sanzo repeated while trying to hide his surprise.

"Well Lirin-chan and I usually go into town on Wednesdays and she said she'd introduce me to Kougaiji's girlfriend this time. I'm sure after tutoring Cho-sensei won't mind if I run off…or he might wanna come with us! He's real nice Sanzo."

"You don't even know him." Sanzo blandly retorted.

"Well, maybe that's true, but he's nice to me even if I don't know the answers in class. He doesn't kick me out like the other teachers do and…and I can just tell he's nice." Sanzo stared at Goku through the rear vision mirror as he rummaged through one of the paper shopping bags looking for something to consume.

"And besides, you and he would get on well Sanzo." Goku piped up once more.

"Why is that?"

"Cause he's quiet like you, but stern as well and that scares some of the students. He reads a lot…and sometimes smokes like you as well, though not as much."

"How do you know this?"

"I see him sit by himself at lunch and he's not bothered at being left alone, its like he enjoys not being annoyed by students."

"Like me with you." Sanzo contemplated out loud to himself before snapping his lips shut as the drivers side door opened at Hakkai got back inside.

"I'm sorry I took so long. The vendor began a conversation about Chinese history that I couldn't pass up and listen too. Here you go Goku." Hakkai explained his reasons while handing the large bag of meat buns to the excited boy in the back and then started his vehicle and drove off.

"Just tell me where to go." He spoke once more and the silence of the jeep was occasionally broken by a "take the next left" or "take the next right" here and there.

"It's this apartment building just on the left." Sanzo muttered and then felt a vein throb at his temple as Goku was talking (even though neither he or Hakkai could understand a single word of it) and eating at the same time, random ingredients from the meat buns falling onto his uniform and of course into Hakkai's jeep.

"Baka saru!" Sanzo yelled turning around to smack the boy senseless and as though it was now a natural occurrence, Hakkai's laughter followed soon after. Sanzo had felt it vibrate into his left arm and that's when he noticed he had placed his hand on Hakkai's shoulder instead of the back of his chair for more stability so he wouldn't fall over while smacking Goku. Quickly darting his hand away Sanzo sat back down in the passenger seat.

"Maa, maa Sanzo-san its quite alright. He's just overly excited about meat buns and besides I'm cleaning Hakuryu tomorrow after work anyway."

"Hakuryu?" Goku muffled out as he bit into another bun.

"Aa, it's the license plate of my jeep."

"Cho-sensei, your really strange." Goku chirped out while hoping out of the jeep with the shopping bags in hand. "But I really like you." He voiced once more and then raced for the ground apartment that he and Sanzo lived in.

"He's certainly a strange boy, but an extremely innocent and lively one at that, which is always a good thing in my opinion." Sanzo got out of the jeep and closed the door.

"Well, good night Sanzo-san."

"Good night…" Sanzo voiced back and watched the brake lights of "Hakuryu" disappear down the road before turning the corner.

"…Hakkai-san…"

"Sanzo come on already, I want my meat buns hot not cold!" Shouted a certain intrusive monkey into Sanzo's thoughts as he placed a usual scowl onto his lips as he turned around and headed for his home.

Heading inside Goku raced to the fridge to place the groceries away while Sanzo headed back to his beloved study. Plonking himself down into his leather desk chair Sanzo began to delete the paragraph he had previously typed up and began with something different…different in the form of mesmerizing emerald eyes that is.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

****

Had to be Fate

Sanzo had been blissfully typing away at his computer when fingers stopped, his head lifted up from the laptop screen and an eyebrow twitched as a crash came from the lounge room. Drawing his leather chair away from his desk Sanzo briskly walked towards the door and pulled it open. He stepped into the hallway just in time to see Goku run down the hallway, head straight into his bedroom and slam the dor closed. Heading down the hallway, Sanzo decided to go check on his guest.

"What's he done this time?" Sanzo remarked to the bent over figure that was picking up broken pieces of a dish from the carpet.

"It was my fault, Goku did nothing wrong." Came the melodious reply as emerald eyes lifted to greet the ever-frowning face of Sanzo.

"I'm sorry about the dish; I'll purchase you a new one." The teacher remarked once more as his eyes darted about the carpet looking at broken pieces of clay, spilled tea and scattered reports.

"What _really_ happened?" Sanzo remarked as he leaned over the lounge staring boredly down at the bowed head of Hakkai. Hakkai for his part was placing the broken pieces of a black and white dish into a dustpan before he went on to collect all the reports that had scattered to the carpet and began separating them into two piles. One with spilled tea on them and the other were the ones that had survived the tea spillage.

"I was trying to help Goku with his homework but he wasn't paying any attention. I ended up turning off the television and telling him that if he didn't concentrate I'll have to fail him and he'd have to stay behind and repeat the year. I wasn't trying to be mean but I upset him, which got me upset and I guess I frightened him and then he ran off."

"You…got upset?" Sanzo remarked as though the mere thought of the usually smiling man upset seemed ludicrous to him. Just seeing a pissed off Hakkai in his mind made Sanzo want to laugh out loud, but of course he didn't.

"I was a little annoyed and wasn't paying attention much so when he ran off, I knocked over the drink and the dish and my reports in the process. I'll have to start the ruined ones all over again." Sano arched an eyebrow as he could have sworn that was a sigh coming from the brunette.

"Aa…" Sanzo remarked and walked off towards the kitchen. It wasn't long before he came back and silently shoved a cloth and some bleach for the tea soaking into the carpet. Blinking owlishly up at the standing Sanzo, Hakkai couldn't help but smile.

"Arigatou Sanzo."

"Che, whatever…" He remarked nonchalantly and headed back down the hallway and then stopped at Goku's door. "Oi, saru don't be in there all day, you've got homework to do. Don't fail anymore tests or else I'll kick your ass got it?" At those remarks Hakkai couldn't help but swiftly get up from his kneeling position and head down the hallway towards Sano and Goku's closed door.

"Please don't interfere with how I've upset Goku as you are only going to make it worse saying something like that to him."

"What did you say?" Sanzo growled at the emerald-eyed teacher before watching the brunette 'snub' him as he knocked lightly on Goku's door but did not enter it.

"Can I tell you a small story Goku?" There was no refusal from the other end and so Hakkai sat down on the floor, back to Goku's door and a far away look in his eyes, almost forgetting the fact that Sanzo was still standing right in front of him.

"Long ago there lived a monk, one of the highest rankings in all the lands. Ironically he was a Sanzo to be exact." Hakkai muttered lightly as his eyes lifted to the amethyst ones that were currently staring blankly at the wall in front of him. "One could say he wasn't your typical monk though. He smoked, drank, swore and carried a weapon, so one would never think of him as a priest unless you looked at him with his robes and a sutra over his shoulders. He had an aura of bitterness about him, but deep down there was a caring nature within him. This fact was true as he walked the earth with…a companion…a Monkey King to be exact. He was probably around your age Goku, but in his 'real age' he would have been over 500 years old. It so happened to be fact that he had no memories of his past life and was locked away in a high mountain until one day this Sanzo came to rescue him. In fact one of the first things to be noted about this monk was for the fact he _had_ hair, but not only that his hair was just like the sun."

"Hair like the sun?" Hakkai blinked up at Sanzo muttering those words and then cast a glance over his shoulder to look at the closed brown door as Goku muffled those exact words as well.

"Yes, hair just like the sun." Hakkai repeated as his eyes never left amethyst and watched Sanzo's frown deepen, as he appeared to be thinking something over.

"Anyway, he really was the Monkey King, only he did not know this and did not like being referred to as a monkey. He was very happy whenever he was with _his_ sun, always so grateful that he'd been rescued from his darkness and ever so protective of the monk too. He felt compelled to protect the man that had allowed him to be set free. Though to the monk he seemed a pain at times, the priest truly cared for him after all. Even though he refused the boy a lot of things it was evident that he made sure the monkey knew he'd never leave him alone. Though it was mostly spoken in anger or annoyance, it still made the boy feel safe…and perhaps even the monk as well. They had this special bond and it could never be broken as it was meant to be that way. They…actually remind me of two people I know."

"Really? Who?" Came the muffled voice once more from behind the door. By this time Sanzo was staring down at the closed eyes of Hakkai and watched thick brunette bangs fall over them.

"You…and Sanzo. I know how hard you try to please him, how it must hurt you if you don't think you succeed well enough at school or in sports, but I'm sure Sanzo cares more then you think. He is here isn't he? He did take you home and allowed you to be apart of his life ne? You are important to each other though both too stubborn to speak of it at times, but others can see it…I can see it. That's all that matters ne? That silently the bond you share is there for others to see for themselves?" Silence fell between the three males in the apartment before a door was swiftly opened and Hakkai made a slight struggling noise as he fell to the carpet and hit his head on the ground.

"Cho-sensei, I'm sorry I upset you earlier." Just staring up into the big golden eyes of the young boy Hakkai lifted himself up before placing his hand on Goku's head as he was sitting up on his knees on the carpet in his room.

"Iie, it's alright…and I'm sorry too." Hakkai pondered on something before placing a smile on his face. "Why not out of school hours you call me Hakkai ne?"

"Hakkai?" Goku muttered before nodding his head with a big grin on his face. His eyes opened once more as he saw the turned figure of Sanzo dressed all in black and looking like he was heading back into his study.

"Ne Sanzo?" Goku quietly voiced and watched as amethyst eyes turned to meet his shimmering gold ones. "I…I won't fail again!" Goku's hands were fisted at his sides as he stood up now and waited for Sanzo's reaction. It surprisingly was a soft whack on the head and a drawled 'baka'.

"Of course not, you've got us remember?" Even Hakkai had been surprised about this confession as he gathered Sanzo meant the "us" counted him as well. Staring over at Sanzo he watched the lingering bond between adult and child linger before Goku's smile nearly split his face as he nodded vigorously at Sanzo's words.

"Ne Hakkai?"

"Um…yes?"

"I'm hungry! Let's go get food!" Hakkai couldn't help but chuckle at the boy while Sanzo frowned and felt his eyebrow twitch once more.

"What would you like to eat Sanzo? Me treat of course." Blinking his eyes over at Hakkai who was standing behind Goku with his hands on his shoulders, Sanzo turned away from the "affectionate" scene and grumbled out a reply.

"Noodles with ginger, fried meat and vegetables. And get some more beer."

"Hai, hai." Hakkai remarked as he headed for the lounge room to grab his wallet before heading back down the hallway to see a bouncing Goku at the door that was telling him to hurry up.

"We're going now!" Goku yelled before closing the door behind him and Hakkai. Sanzo continued to remain in the hallway as he stared at the door. He made his familiar 'che' sound before heading back into his study, this time with the door left open and moved to sit back down in his chair. Staring up at the ceiling Sanzo had to remember how he'd gotten himself into this predicament of allowing Hakkai to stay over for a couple of days.

# Not too long ago #

It had merely been a week and Sanzo had seen Hakkai regularly. One windy day he'd come home from meeting with his aunt and found Goku and his teacher playing a video game in the lounge room! He recalled that the day was Wednesday and apparently Hakkai had struck a deal with Goku that if he one the fight against him then they'd have to do some study. Sanzo had arrived just as he heard the groan of complaining from Goku and a laugh from Hakkai, which sent an unknown sensation straight to his icy heart.

"Ah, Sanzo! Konbanwa!" Goku remarked as he waved at the silently standing blonde.

"Don't you think play time is over Goku? Cho-sensei will need to get home soon." Sanzo had boredly replied as he placed some beer and milk into the fridge.

"Demo Sanzo…Cho-sensei…"

"Actually, I was hoping to catch up with you Sanzo-san and talk about some books Goku will need to purchase for some light reading." Hakkai interrupted whatever it was Goku was going to say.

"How much is it?" Sanzo spoke while bringing out his wallet as he entered the lounge room once more. He blinked silently at the teacher who looked to be in thinking mode as he placed an index finger at his lips while his eyes were staring up at the ceiling.

"Mm, 6000 Yen I believe. I could possibly get you a discount perhaps as I know the store owner." Hakkai replied and blinked as noted were thrust into his face.

"Do whatever is necessary."

"Arigatou Sanzo-san and please, like I said, call me Hakkai." Staring down at the teacher Sanzo stepped slightly back as he watched the brunette get up from his sitting position, one hand turned into a fist and a smile on his face. "Oh, would you like something to eat? I brought something over as a thank you for allowing me into your home and accepting my offer to help out Goku."

"You should Sanzo, its really good!" Goku emphasised with a big grin and a pat to his stomach which made Sanzo roll his eyes as he headed for the kitchen once more and finally took notice that there was a pot on the stove.

"It's a stew, you do eat meat right?" Hakkai spoke as his attention went back to the television as Goku had pulled him back over and handed him a console controller.

Dishing out some stew Sanzo reheated it in the microwave before entering the lounge room to stand near the recliner chair with bowl and beer in hands and his eyes looking over the pair stuck in front of the television. Hakkai calmly kneeled wearing a pair of tan trousers and a now untucked green shirt while Goku was sprawled on his stomach and dressed in black shorts and a yellow shirt. It wasn't long before the battle was over and Hakkai was lightly chuckling with one hand behind his head.

"I guess I win again Goku." Oku lightly fumed before turning off the system and dragging out his books from his school bag which was lying beside him.

"Fine, a promise is a promise, but you have to play with me again!" Goku loudly remarked which Hakkai quietly replied with a 'hai, hai' and then they were at it, teacher and student looking over several books in different subjects with a quiet Sanzo eating and silently eyeing them every now and then.

That's how it went on for a few more days until randomly one evening Sanzo heard a knock at the front door. He got up from his chair in his study and headed for the door. He opened it up only to be greeted by the sight of,

"Konbanwa Sanzo-san." Hakkai smiled politely at the man who was sanding at the door in black slacks, grey shirt and a pair of slippers. His hair was slightly dishevelled while a cigarette hung from the corner of his lips.

"What are you doing here?" Sanzo spoke while his amethyst eyes travelled down to the two bags slung over the brunette's shoulder.

"Well my place has plumbing problems and won't be fixed for two days, could I stay here?" Staring at the blankness of Sanzo's face, Hakkai felt complied to explain his decision even further. "I mean I'd ask Goyjo, you know the guy from the restaurant you don't like, but he's got so many women going by that I'd hate for them to think that I would be imposing on their nightly activities. Also I thought of your place as I wouldn't disturb you at all and in fact I can cook and clean and do whatever you li-"

"Just shut up. Come inside and do whatever you like." Sanzo practically growled at the emerald-eyed teacher. He hated it when the man began to ramble on and on and just wouldn't shut up until he got an affirmative answer from himself.

"Is that an open invitation for anything Sanzo-san?" Hakkai retorted back with…was that a glint in his eyes?

"Stop calling me that!" Sanzo snapped in irritation.

"Err…gomen, demo, arigatou…Sanzo…" Hakkai quietly spoke while stepping into the house and closing the door. He had gotten sufficient frowns from the blonde in previous ties at referring to him as 'san' but it was only polite and that how Hakkai was brought up nonetheless. He heard Sanzo grunt and watched him move back into his personal study before closing the door with a defiant click.

"Eh, Cho-sensei?" Came another voice as Goku had just finished in the shower and was wearing shorts, white singlet and a blue towel around his shoulders.

"Good evening Goku, I hope I'm not interrupting you, but Sanzo-san…err…Sanzo allowed me to stay while my place is being repaired."

"Sanzo did? Well, I'm gunna watch TV, wanna come?" The boy spoke confusedly but piped up as he actually liked the company of his sensei.

"Mm, but I'll mark some tests while you watch."

"Ok!"

# Back to the present #

Sanzo let out a sigh as he drifted his eyes back to laptop, which was now in screen saver mode. Why couldn't he say 'no' to Hakkai? Was it because he had the personality and even the always-smiling expression like his guardian and mentor?

"Tadaima!" Sanzo's eyebrow rose as he heard two voices yell that at the same time and was soon greeted by the smiling faces of Hakkai and Goku.

"Sanzo, would you like your dinner in here, you look busy, or do you want to eat with us?" Hakkai questioned the blonde who was now standing up and stretching slightly. He spoke of nothing and instead followed the two other occupants in the house towards the kitchen were dishes and cutlery were brought out.

"Did you remember the ginger on the noodles?"

"Mm, Hakkai asked the lady, umm, Yaone-san for some more in case you wanted more ginger on it as well." Goku happily replied while Hakkai was busy placing the dishes into bigger serving bowls. Staring silently at Hakkai, Sanzo didn't thank the man and only placed more ginger into the noodles.

"And we got meat buns too!" Goku happily voiced once more and just to prove that point he shoved one into his mouth.

"Just like your story, right Hakkai?" Sanzo muttered to the brunette who quietly laughed as he made a side glance at the oblivious Goku who was serving himself up a big plate of everything that had been purchased.

"Well, its always nicer to see a happy little monkey ne Sanzo?" Hakkai remarked as he had been surprised for the fact that this was the first time Sanzo had actually called ihm by his name and now the usual "Cho-sensei" and not only that he was even happier when he watched Sanzo try and fight the smirk on his lips. The happy little moment in Hakkai's mind was ruined as Sanzo whacked Goku over the head.

"Oi baka saru, don't take all the food!"

"Maa, maa Sanzo, I brought more." Hakka imagically made another take away bag appear out of nowehere which got Goku's mouth watering before he was pounded on the head again. Not only did Hakkai produce more food he also brought out a six pack of beer, two cups and also a small sake bottle.

"Care to join me in some sake Sanzo?"

"Aa…" The blonde remarked as they made there way to the lounge room and sat around the coffee table in silence. Well almost in silence as Goku shoved food down his throat and then was bouncing to the kitchen for seconds while Hakkai smiled and poured Sanzo a cup of sake.

# Hours pass #

"A content saru…that is a first." Sanzo remarked as he eyed the young boy who was currently asleep on the lounge, which happened to be Hakkai's bed for the time that he was a guest here.

"I should wake him and send him to bed."

"No its alright, I can take him myself." Hakkai spoke politely and effortlessly lifted Goku form the couch and silently made his way down the hallway, his footsteps not creating a creak in any of the floorboards. Sanzo for his part watching the brunette leave before collecting the empty sake bottle, the six cans of beer and the empty bowls and dishes. To Sanzo, Goku was your regular vacuum cleaner.

"Ah, arigatou for clearing the mess Sanzo." Hakkai spoke before his hand lifted up to push his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Well I better get to work or else these reports will never be handed in tomorrow." He silently spoke, almost to himself as he made his way to the laptop, lifted the screen and turned it on.

"Will they take long?" Sano questioned the brunette who did nothing but smile at him.

"Are you going to work on your novel?" Hakkai answered Sanzo's question with a question of his own and watched him silently nod before heading off towards his study where the light from the room was obscured by the closing of the door.

When Hakkai had first met Sanzo he thought he was just your regular businessmen but it wasn't until he had come across a complaining Goyjo who was ranting about a frowning blonde man who seemed like he had something stuck up his ass. Goyjo then politely informed Hakkai that the blonde with the attitude problem was _actually_ Kouryuu the writer! To say Hakkai was surprised was an understatement.

Sighing and smiling at the funny flashback, Hakkai thought it best to get cracking on his reports, as they weren't going to write themselves.

# Hours roll by… #

Sanzo rubbed his temples, a small headache coming on as he hadn't taken a break from the screen for quite some time now and decided coffee was the best medicine. Moving out of the study he heads for the kitchen only to realise that Hakkai was _still_ up and had pen to paper as he tried to make sense of his previous words that had been smeared by tea. The television was on to create some noise in the dead apartment, but Hakkai had his back to it not really wanting to be distracted at the moment.

The light from the lamp on another wooden table captures the brunette's lighter strands of hair and creates a shadow of him over the carpet. Moving quietly so as not to disturb the man, Sanzo headed for the kitchen and made coffee for himself, but then after some thought made coffee for Hakkai as well. He quietly headed over to the table Hakkai was using as he had reports spread all over it and dumped the coffee mug onto the table. The mere sound and his presence startled the deep in thought teacher as he blinked up at Sanzo and then down at the swirling coffee.

"Eh? Oh, arigatou Sanzo."

"Mm…" He muttered before heading back to his study leaving the man be. They both had work to do after all.

# More time passes by… #

Sanzo emerged once more for another break from the computer screen and another coffee as well and this time he noticed that Hakkai was not at the coffee table anymore. In fact he was now lying on the couch as Sanzo peered over the back of the couch. By now the brunette was dressed in a pair of black slacks and was resting comfortably on his back. One of his arms cradled the back of his head along with the arm of the couch and a white cushion, while the other was holding an old diary against his stomach area. Thick bangs that usually cover his right eye from view had fallen away to reveal two small scars. One situated at his eyelid, which was always generally hidden when his eyes were open and the other was a small 'L' shape near the side of his eye. Not only that as Sanzo had free range to observe the slumbering teacher, he noticed that the book shifted slightly and his eyes couldn't help but widen as a large scar marred the man's slender but taunt skin on his abdomen. How could such a kind-hearted man have such a scar like that?

A click from a door jolted Sanzo away from the couch as he noticed a stumbling Goku come out scratching his ruffled hair as he moved for the toilet. The home fell silent to the night once more and as Sanzo left the area, to head for a closet, a smooth yet tired voice flittered to his ears.

"Do I intrigue you Sanzo?" A shuffling noise could be heard as Hakkai opened his eyes just in time to see a blanket come sailing over the couch backing to hit him straight in the face.

"Don't flatter yourself." Sanzo quietly barked back and left the emerald-eyed man be. He didn't even see the lingering smile break onto the man's features as he turned over to face the backing of the couch and fall asleep once more…the blanket now covering his form.

# To be continued… #


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Notes: Wah, people are reading my story. I'm so happy! Anyway thanks to everyone who is reading this and I'm sorry chapter 4 took so long to come out. Had a dry spell for a moment. It's coming along nicely and this is so that everyone knows Goyjo is coming into it and he may seem un-Goyjo like. Also the last line is in thanks to my dear friend who I dragged to Otakon with me as it was thought up there. Arigatou Dan-chan! So Minna-san enjoy and sorry for the grammar/spelling mistakes.

**Had to be Fate**

Sanzo emerged from the bathroom dressed in a pair of light blue jeans and a white singlet. His blonde hair dripped with water as long bangs fell into his amethyst eyes and a towel was draped over his left shoulder. Closing the bathroom door it wasn't long before a pair of golden eyes peered down the hallway to where he stood.

"Ohayoo Sanzo!" Goku greeted before walking towards the silent blonde. Sanzo for his part did nothing but look down at the wide awake monkey and then promptly lifted his wrist to see that his watch did actually say 7am! He then confirmed to himself that the monkey must be ill.

"Come on Sanzo, breakfast will go cold!" Goku spoke urgently as he pulled the 'shocked' writer towards the kitchen where he was soon greeted by the smiling face of Hakkai.

"Ohayoo Sanzo." Hakkai politely spoke while turning away from him before produced a warm plate of breakfast as he held it out to the silently blinking man.

"What's this?" He remarked in his bored tone of voice, not even taking the plate as his eyes traveled down to large golden ones.

"Hakkai showed me how to make scrambled eggs on toast! Don't you want them?" At Goku's quiet voice, both males watched as his large golden eyes turned watery before Sanzo snatched up the plate and silently headed for the lounge room where ironically he found his morning paper already there instead of at the front door. In the background he could hear the happy cheers of Goku as he had accepted the food.

"Ne Goku, shouldn't we eat as well before getting ready for school?" Hakkai melodiously questioned the happy boy before watching him serve up a plate of his own food and head into the lounge room to sit at the coffee table next to Sanzo who was quietly reading and eating at the same time. After making some coffee for Sanzo and pouring a glass of juice for Goku, Hakkai sat down on the opposite side and calmly drank the tea he had brewed earlier.

"You aren't eating Hakkai?" Goku questioned the peaceful looking teacher and watched the man smile before shaking his head.

"Don't worry Goku, I'll eat your eggs, it smells delicious after all, but I like to drink my tea before anything else."

"Okay!" Goku nodded before scoffing down the eggs and running towards his room so he could grab his uniform and take it into the bathroom where he would shower and change.

"So what is he doing up so early?" Sanzo questioned without moving the paper from his point of view, but felt a hand snatch it away and he blinked narrowed eyes behind thin framed glasses at the emerald eyed teacher.

"Were you trying to hide that you wear glasses when reading from me Sanzo?" Hakkai questioned with a small grin on his face and listened to Sanzo 'che' before observing as he snatched the paper back.

"Answer my question." Sanzo grounded out.

"He's worried..." Hakkai muttered quietly and watched as the newspaper was drawn away from Sanzo's face as he silently stared at Hakkai waiting for him to continue.

"Well, I think I'll go grab some breakfast now." Hakkai remarked as he stood up from his kneeling position at the low coffee table and was about ready to walk towards the kitchen when a hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. Starring his surprised eyes down at Sanzo he watched amethyst flicker away from his gaze and then his hand that was fixated around his wrist dropped silently to the table.

"He has a test today." Hakkai quietly remarked as he still stood by Sanzo seated side.

"That's all?" The blonde remarked and heard a quiet chuckle escape the teacher's lips.

"You really don't see it in his eyes Sanzo? This test is very important to him. Goku doesn't wish to disappoint you." Sanzo remained quiet as Hakkai made his way towards the kitchen as he was now dressed in a white shirt over his once bare skin from last night. Last night the table had been cluttered with papers, but now it had been cleaned and polished for breakfast this morning and the blanket had been folded and placed away for the day. Hakkai was incredibly immaculate and polite and this made Sanzo bristle slightly. How could anyone be this calm and collected all day long? Lifting his eyes up Sanzo found Hakkai quietly eating the eggs and biting into some dry toast. His tea cup was empty beside him and while his head was turned to watch the news on the television his other hand lifted up to pour Sanzo some more coffee and stopped just in time before the liquid spilled over.

"Ne Hakkai?" Goku voiced from down the hallway as he rushed back into the lounge room, wet hair spiking up in all directions as he was dressed in school shorts, untucked shirt and tie loose around his neck. He swung his backpack over the couch backing as it bounced lightly onto the couch cushions.

"Hai?" Hakkai remarked as he turned his full attention to the 14 year old.

"Can we walk to school together?" Raising an eyebrow at Goku, Sanzo made the usual 'che' sound before lifting the paper back to his face.

"Give me fifteen minutes Goku." Hakkai spoke as he stood up taking his empty plate and Sanzo's and headed for the kitchen. Washing the dishes in the sink, Hakkai lightly smiled when he heard Goku call out to Sanzo and the rustling of the newspaper meant he finally turned his gaze to the unusually quiet boy.

"What is it saru?"

"Um...you see I got a test today and..."

"You'll do fine." Sanzo abruptly replied not even wishing to listen to the rest since he already knew it from Hakkai. There was silence until Hakkai peered around the corner of the kitchen which blocked part of the lounge room from view, well mainly where Sanzo was sitting and saw that Goku was smiling at the ever frowning Sanzo.

"Mm!" He chirped before bouncing away backpack in hand as he headed for the front door to place it on the floor and then rushed back into his bedroom for something else. Hakkai left Sanzo alone as he grabbed his bag and headed for the bathroom where he began to clean and dress himself for another day of teaching 14 and 15 year olds.

Emerging after some time, Hakkai was dressed in white trousers, black long sleeved shirt and a white tie position all the way up at his neck, covering the top button of his slightly crinkled shirt from view.

"Have a pleasant day Sanzo." Hakkai quietly spoke as he collected his laptop carry case and folders. "Are you ready to go Goku?" Hakkai continued on not expecting a reply from Sanzo and instead headed for the door with Goku. They both sat on the wooden floorboards as they placed on their shoes, Goku in his ever trusty sneakers and Hakkai in a pair of polished black shoes. Meanwhile Sanzo did not move from the couch as he flipped over the page of the newspaper.

"We're going now!" Chimed the two overly happy (in Sanzo's mind) males and all Sanzo replied with was a grunted at their farewell. The click of the door left the apartment eerily quiet and Sanzo placed on the television once more to create some noise. He liked quiet, but when you lived with a monkey life was generally not so quiet these days.

Lowering the paper from view Sanzo leaned back against the couch and turning his head towards the black overnight bag Hakkai had brought over two days ago. That is when he sat up as he noticed the old diary Hakkai had been reading the other night was laying atop it with the name "Kanan" printed in gold on it. How had he not noticed this the other night? And just who was this Kanan?

# Goku's High School Hallway – Hours Later #

Pounding footsteps raced down the hallway ignoring the cries of 'hey' and 'watch it' as Goku's eyes flickered about the place looking for a certain someone. That's when he noticed a lone figure heading out the back of the school and he quickly followed knowing it was whom he wanted to find.

Hakkai sat down on a bench, eyes closed as the sun beat warmly down upon him. He had loosened his tie and undid the button before opening his bento as he had leftovers from last night's dinner. Actually he had hidden it in the back of the fridge to make sure Goku would not find it himself. Not only that he had left some for Sanzo as well and wondered whether the blonde writer was eating it at this very moment.

"Oi, Hak...err...Cho-sensei!" Hakkai's thoughts were shattered as he snapped his eyes open to see a heavily breathing Goku.

"Goku, what is wrong?" Hakkai's voice was laced with worry as the young boy walked towards him. However, the thoughts that rushed through his mind were completely off track as his head jerked back in slight surprise as Goku held up a piece of paper in front of his eyes. It was his test from this morning in his Extra English class. He'd gotten a C-, which was extremely better then his usual F.

"I passed Cho-sensei! Isn't it great?" Goku happily questioned and cheered when Hakkai nodded his head and smiled at the boy.

"Congratulations Goku, how about we go celebrate?"

"Yeah! Let's go, let's go!" Goku replied tugging on Hakkai's sleeve.

"I mean _after_ school is over." At those words Goku stopped tugging and began laughing.

"Okay, I wanna invite Lirin-chan to come too!"

"I'll ring Sanzo and tell him to meet us at Yaone-san's restaurant ne?"

"Mm, see ya later Cho-sensei!" Goku spoke before running off in search of Lirin. Hakkai sighed lightly as his surrounding area went back to being relatively quiet as there were small echoes in the background coming from other students around the yard, but none were in his vicinity.

Eating quickly Hakkai thought it best to contact Sanzo while he had a free moment and then realised he didn't even know his phone number and would have to ask administration for it. Packing up his bento Hakkai headed back inside.

# School Administration #

"Konnichiwa Cho-sensei, what can I do for you?" The main administration woman voiced happily as she looked over the ever immaculate Hakkai. He held a smile on his face and his bento in one hand.

"Actually I was hoping you could give me one of my student's home number." She looked at him perplexed ready to question him more, but Hakkai quickly thought up an explanation to win the woman over.

"Oh, it's alright, nothing bad has happened to the student. In fact I just really need to speak with his guardian in regards to the tutoring I'm giving him every Wednesdays."

"Oh, well what's his name then?" His smile grew as it didn't take long for the woman to smile back at him as she sat back down at her desk to type in the student's name.

"Son Goku..." Fingers glided effortlessly over the keyboard before the woman wrote down Sanzo's number and handed it to Hakkai.

"Thank you so much." Hakkai replied and headed for the staff room to make the call.

# Sanzo's House #

Standing near his opened window Sanzo took a long drag of the cigarette before blowing the smoke outside. His latest book wasn't coming along as fast as he liked since he was being constantly distracted these days. If it wasn't the monkey then it was the smooth voice and constant presence of Cho Hakkai. It never helped that he had allowed him to stay for approximately three days as well. A mystery upon mysteries is what Hakkai was to Sanzo. Though he had stated angrily the man didn't intrigue him, the truth was that he did...and how much Sanzo did not even know. Sanzo scowled as he shook his head of thoughts and instantly his eyes snapped to the phone which had started to ring. Not bothering to answer it he decided the machine could get it.

'_You've reached Genjo Sanzo and...baka saru don't touch that button!"_

There was the beep of the machine Goku having obviously messed with it while Sanzo was trying to do the message, but after the beep there was a very familiar laughter. Sanzo's amethyst eyes moved over to the machine.

"Perhaps you should change that when Goku isn't around Sanzo." Hakkai stated the obvious. Moving to the machine Sanzo was going to pick up, perhaps even yell as to what Goku had done wrong when the teacher continued on probably knowing he was being ignored by the writer.

"Goku passed his test. I said we'd go out if that was alright with you. If not please call the school to pass on a message to me. Ah, the bell just went so meet us where I first ran into Goku and we can celebrate with him. We'll see you tonight." Hearing the engaged signal Sanzo played back the message to make sure he heard right. Goku...had passed! Sanzo felt a small smirk break onto his lips, a rarity indeed. And to think it had merely been a week and his test score had improved in such a small amount of time by his teacher that actually cared for him. It was certain that as much as Sanzo hated to admit it, this 'Cho Hakkai' was affecting his and Goku's life significantly. Sanzo sat back down at his desk, thoughts moving quickly as he placed them onto his word processing software.

# Evening – Yaone's Restaurant #

"Ne Hakkai? Is Sanzo not coming?" Goku spoke as he sat across from Hakkai with his back to the doorway so he couldn't see who was walking in or out and in fact wouldn't notice the man that was heading their way. Hakkai's smile grew as he observed Sanzo, dressed in black jeans and a blue untucked shirt, dump his hand on top of Goku's head.

"Oi saru, quit being gloomy, it doesn't suit you no matter how annoying you can be."

"Sanzo, Konbanwa!" Goku happily replied as he stared up at the tall blonde. The little greeting was soon interrupted by a genki girl jumping onto Sanzo's back making him grunt in shock and surprise at the sudden impact and lurch forward towards Hakkai, whose arms instantly went up to steady the author.

"KONBANWA SANZO-OJISAN!"

"Get the hell off me!" Sanzo grounded out and felt the weight of Lirin leave him as she grumbled about him being such a party pooper. She then greeted Goku and plonked down next to the smiling teenager. Sanzo on the other hand was staring silently into emerald eyes behind glasses as he had been jerked forward to the side Hakkai was situated on. Hakkai's hands were grasping his shoulders tightly, not wanting him to fall over, but from the back it would look like quite the compromising position for the writer.

"Am I interrupting something?" Came a certain drawled lechery voice as Sanzo quickly stood up and Hakkai's hands went back to his lap as they both turned to stare at,

"Konbanwa Goyjo, how have you been?" Hakkai politely questioned his friend who was currently dressed in the waiter outfit of black pants, white shirt and black vest while his pinkish-red hair was tied back into a ponytail.

"Fine...and what are you doing with him?" Narrowed amethyst eyes bore holes into the side of Goyjo's head, as he did nothing but point at him as he was glancing at Hakkai who did nothing but smile.

"Oh, Lirin, Goku this is my friend Sha Goyjo." Hakkai decided to ignore Goyjo's blatant question and introduced the waiter to the two teenagers who were in fact silently staring between the three adults. A rare sight it was.

"Oh I already know 'Hentai-san' as he always chats up all the women in Yaone-oneechan's restaurant." A vein throbbed at Goyjo's temple while Hakkai quietly tried to calm him down, but Sanzo was in fact smirking as he placed his hand on Lirin's head before handing her one of the meat buns on the table which had remarkable been untouched as of yet.

"Eat up kid." He voiced before watching Hakkai get up to let him sit on the bench seat beside him.

"Teme..." Goyjo growled lightly but watched as Hakkai placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Maa, maa Goyjo, shouldn't you be taking our order? We are here for a celebration after all." Red eyes glanced at the smiling face of Hakkai and was almost taken aback by it. He'd never truly seen his friend look so relaxed and happy in a long time.

"Are we ready to order?" At the ecstatic 'hai' from Lirin and Goku and a grunt from Sanzo Hakkai sat back down and watched the pouting Goyjo pull out his order form to write down what they wanted. As Lirin and Goku muttered between themselves about officially deciding what they wanted, Sanzo voiced he wanted some red ginger noodles, meat and vegetables while Hakkai ordered stir-fry and sake and made sure to mention beer for Sanzo. It was then time for the 'bottomless pit' teenagers to voice what they wanted which in the end Goyjo got angry over as he ran out of writing room on the order form while Sanzo yelled at them and Hakkai sweatdropped.

Finally getting things under control, all in thanks to Hakkai working everything out in his ever-pleasant way, Goyjo left the area before coming back with drinks. He then observed as Hakkai poured Sanzo a helping of his sake, but noticed the blonde was in fact not paying attention to him and was staring at Goku who was rambling off what had happened today at school a mile a minute.

While Goyjo attended to other customers his eyes couldn't help but continuously wonder to Table 3 where Hakkai was sitting on the same side as Sanzo. They were randomly chatting every now and then but always seemed to be interrupted by the two teenagers on the opposite side. While Sanzo whacked Goku numerous times, Hakkai on the other hand calmed down Lirin, as he'd known her for years because of the fact Yaone was one of his friends and she was engaged to Kougaiji.

"Goyjo-san, here's some of the orders for Table 3." Came one of the assistant chef's voices which got the redhead into motion as he briskly made his way towards the table and randomly placed the dishes onto the table as they made loud clinking noises.

"Enjoy..." Goyjo spoke as he spun on his heel and walked off. He hadn't a clue as to why he was acting this way. Hakkai was his friend, his best friend and yet watching him laugh and smile with such a gloomy person as Kouryuu the Writer was truly pissing him off. It made him want to yell as this Kouryuu or Sanzo as he always called himself was switching his undivided attention between Hakkai and that brat.

"I wander what's up with Goyjo?" Hakkai questioned and watched as Goku and Lirin shared their dishes, each tasting each others while Sanzo slurped his noddles and took gulps of beer before muttering "who cares about that pervert". Obviously he had liked what Lirin had called him.

"He's not that bad Sanzo. You just don't know him like I do." Hakkai retorted while he gulped down his sake as though it were nothing.

"And I'm thankful for that." Sanzo griped once more before picking something off of Hakkai's dish, as it smelled nice.

"How does it taste? Good?" Hakkai questioned Sanzo whose eyes finally reached his own.

"I don't hate it." And at that answer Hakkai couldn't help but laugh before passing his meal around for Lirin and Goku to try as they complained about not tasting it yet.

"Excuse me for a moment." Hakkai spoke and left the table to head for the bathrooms. At watching the brunette leave, Goyjo thought it was the "best opportunity" to eavesdrop but when he walked on over, wiping down the nearby table just across from them and pretending to _not_ pay attention he overhead the last dreads of what Goku had said.

"...Hakkai spending the night again?" A glass was knocked over and spilled contents onto the wooden table and to the floor as well. Goyjo's eyes darted between gold and amethyst. Goku had a pair of chopsticks between his lips while Sanzo held a beer can to his. They were both, along with Lirin who had her mouth open ready to munch on a meat bun, were now staring at him.

"Did you just say...what I think you said?" Goyjo didn't break his scrutinising eyes from amethyst as he ignored the confused looks of the 14-year-olds.

"What about it?" Sanzo remarked casually and watched with an eyebrow raised as Goyjo slammed his hands on the table, the dishes rattling as they did...and not to forget he just gained the attention of many customers.

"You Sanzo...are such a yaoi whore!"

# To be continued... #


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Notes: Oh Kami-sama this chapter was hard to write. Gomen nasai if it's terrible, I just need to speed things along and all. I woke up at like 2am one morning and got my ending for this story, but that doesn't help me much now. ::earth shattering sigh:: Well in any case, I hope it passes as an okay entry.

**Had to be Fate**

# Inside the kitchen – Yaone's Restaurant #

"Good evening Yaone-san." Hakkai happily spoke as he moved into the kitchen. No one seemed to bother Hakkai for he had actually worked out the back here several hours a week at times, but only if the Yaone felt short staffed. He picked up a small container, placing more red ginger into it knowing how Sanzo liked his noodles and then grabbed another sake bottle while he was at it too.

"I haven't seen you for an entire week, how have you been Hakkai-san?" The waitress/chef questioned the tall smiling man.

"Well I've been busy with helping students and-"

"Hakkai-san you better come quickly, Goyjo-san is causing a scene!" A waitress spoke as she had rushed straight into the kitchen. Hakkai and Yaone gave each other confused glances before they both headed out of the kitchen to see what all the fuss was about. Two pairs of eyes noticed that not a single customer was eating and in fact were staring at a certain table or more importantly a certain waiter who was leaning over it and staring angrily at the ever frowning Sanzo.

"I'm terribly sorry about all this Yaone-san. I'll get to the bottom of it right away." Hakkai murmured before heading closer to the table as he weaved his way through the packed restaurant.

"What did you just say?" Hakkai noted as he got closer that there was definitely an angered tone in Sanzo's usual unemotional voice. He had come in half way through the commotion, but it wasn't long before he found out what Goyjo had said to Sanzo.

"I said...you Sanzo, are such a greedy yaoi whore."

"Goyjo!" Hakkai shockingly remarked as he stood a few steps away from his redhead friend, who now stood up properly and turned his red eyes over his shoulder to look at the wide eyed brunette. A small amount of guilt quickly began to form in Goyjo's stomach, but all was forgotten as the front of his shirt and vest were jerked towards a now standing Sanzo. Menacing amethyst eyes locked with narrowed red ones.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Che, I should say the same thing to you. I can't believe you'd devote so much attention to a little monkey when Hakkai is right in front of you!" A smashing sound interrupted the petty fighting as Sanzo and Goyjo both turned to see Hakkai standing there with his head bowed looking down at the shattered sake bottle. Moving over the pottery shards and spilled liquid Hakkai quietly made his way to the angered auras of Goyjo and Sanzo while customers and two extremely confused teenagers looked on.

"Where do you get off-" Unfortunately Sanzo was never able to finish as his hands were pried away from Goyjo's clothing by Hakkai and then he proceeded to silently observe as the brunette turned Goyjo to face him, though his emerald eyes were still turned to the tiled floor.

"Oi, Hakkai, I'm just look-"

"Just stop Goyjo..." Finally turning his eyes up, red ones widened once more at the frowning face of Hakkai. His eyes weren't the sparkled emerald colouring they usually were and in fact held a 'sadness' within them as they were more of an olive green now. Sanzo remained quiet through the ordeal but he too had been surprised at the sudden change in Hakkai's behaviour.

"Your face...it's like when Kanan..."  
  
"Please Goyjo...no more..." Hakkai muttered as his hands tightened on Goyjo's shoulders. Hakkai knew he was getting glances from customers and most in particular from Sanzo. "I know you worry for me, but for once please don't interfere. This matter doesn't concern you." Hakkai spoke softly once more.

"Che, whatever..." Goyjo remarked as he eyed the still standing Sanzo but noticed that amethyst eyes were now glued entirely onto Hakkai's statue like form. Moving away from the table, Goyjo muttered to Yaone as he passed her that he required some fresh air. The restaurant fell silent as Hakkai lightly sighed before turning to face numerous tables with a big smile on his face.

"I'm terribly sorry for the interruption." He spoke kindly while he bowed at the customers and this instantly got people back to their own conversations while his eyes frowned at Yaone who went around to every table to apologise to the customers for the sudden interruption.

"I'll be back in a min-" A hand clapped his shoulder rendering him speechless and motionless once more.

"Sit and eat." Was the only command from Sanzo.

"But Goyjo..."

"Needs some time alone. Now sit and eat with us." Emerald eyes glanced down at the nodding heads of Lirin and Goku as he quietly sat back into the booth seat next to Sanzo.

"Here Hakkai, I saved you a meat bun!" Goku spoke as he placed the last one onto a plate and handed it to Hakkai.

"That's very kind of you Goku, thank you." Hakkai voiced with a smile on his face.

"Ah, that's the Hakkai I know!"

"Eh?" Blinking at the teenager, Goku couldn't help but smile once more before voicing his opinion.

"Smiling Hakkai is far better then a frowning one for sure! Ne Sanzo?" While quietly eating his stir-fry Hakkai glanced his orbs at the quietly drinking Sanzo who was in fact staring up at the ceiling of the restaurant. He spoke nothing of what Goku stated and instead went back to eating his dinner. That is when Hakkai remembered the ginger and quickly grabbed it from where he had left it sitting – on another customers table – and apologised to the couple sitting there while he was at it too.

"Hai, Sanzo." Hakkai spoke as he placed the white container beside the author. Eyeing the contents amethyst eyes raised to meet emerald.

"You aren't my waiter. It's not your job to serve me." Blinking owlishly at Sanzo's words Hakkai couldn't help but lightly laugh at him, which he noticed the frown on Sanzo's face deepened as he did so.

"I was out the back talking to Yaone-san before Goyjo interrupted your dinner and I figured you'd want some more red ginger since you like it so much. I after all have worked here from time to time so I'm used to serving others." Sanzo glanced down at the red ginger before picking it up and dumping it into his noodles. At this Hakkai quietly chuckled. He'd figured out three things Sanzo couldn't say no to and they were cigarettes, beer and extra red ginger in his noodles.

"Ne Hakkai, does that mean you can cook all of this food yourself?"

"That's right Goku." Hakkai answered the golden eyed teenager.

"Yattaa! Hakkai can you cook stir-fry tomorrow night?" Hakkai and Sanzo watched as Lirin and Goku looked at each other with large smiles before turning back their watering pouting eyes to the brunette. "Onegai?" They both yelled with their hands in pray mode and eyes now closed.

"We'll see alright? My apartments plumbing problem could be fixed by now."

"You mean...you're going back home?" Goku muttered in a sad voice.

"That depends if the contractors were efficient. If not I'll stay for another night, but I don't want to impose on you and Sanzo for too much longer."

"Demo..."

"Saru, eat your food before it gets cold." Sanzo icily remarked as he gulped down the rest of his beer before shoving some meat into his mouth. What he didn't want to admit to (once again) was that those words had actually struck him cold as well.

He was never one for company or more importantly never one for people and yet Hakkai had miraculously made him feel comfortable...or more importantly made him feel. This was an accomplishment beyond belief. Sanzo couldn't work out what he liked about the brunette, but perhaps it was the mysteriousness or the fact he had an abundant amount of knowledge. His nature was light hearted hence why many seemed to like him and his humourous side that Sanzo could connect with at times was edged with sarcasm and cynicism, two things Sanzo knew well. Just the thought of trying to work it all out was giving Sanzo a headache and thus he pushed it from his mind and continued to eat and lightly converse with the now smiling brunette, be he would go through a thought process when he was alone for sure.

The meal moved along without another hitch and before Hakkai knew it he was bowing and waving goodbye to Yaone as she saw the four of them off. Stepping onto the footpath Hakkai faced Sanzo and the two teenagers.

"Would you like a lift home before I stop by my apartment?"

"Are you really not coming home with us Hakkai?" Sanzo almost rolled his eyes at the pouting face Goku was making and smacked him on the head instead and muttered out a 'baka saru'. Perhaps he hated the fact that Goku said whatever he felt.

"I have to stop by there and pick up a few books anyway. While I'm there I'll see if the bathroom is repaired or not."

"The door will be open. Let's go Sarus'." Sanzo turned around and began walking off, hands in his pockets as he did so and a fresh cigarette at the corner of his lips.

"Oyasumi nasai." Hakkai remarked as he received waves from Lirin and Goku and a glance over the shoulder from Sanzo. It was something right? Heading for his jeep Hakkai got in and made his way towards his apartment complex.

# Hakkai's Apartment Building – Level 3, Room 8 #

Stepping out of the lift, Hakkai's eyes peered over at the slumped figure next to his door. He smiled lightly knowing the redhead would have come here eventually and kneeled down to shake his best friend awake.

"Goyjo, you'll complain about a sore neck all day tomorrow if you continue to sleep like that." Red eyes snapped open to stare over at Hakkai and finally Goyjo stood up, stretched and then placed an unlit cigarette between his lips. He spoke of nothing as Hakkai opened his apartment door and walked inside.

"Oi Hakkai?"

"Yes?" The emerald eyed teacher moved about his apartment picking up some books that had been left stacked on his coffee table and then checked his bathroom to see it was half ripped out. "Still not finished yet?" He muttered to himself as he flicked off the lights and headed out the door where a silent Goyjo was still standing.

"What is it that you wanted to say Goyjo?"

"Oh, um, about earlier..."

"Don't worry about it." Hakkai cut in knowing Goyjo apologizing was like getting Sanzo to fully smile...or perhaps even laugh. Near impossible, but not unattainable, so he decided to make it easier for the guy and let the situation slide. "I appreciate you trying to help me, but don't you think your little commotion has embarrassed me even more?"

"I wasn't trying to..."

"I know Goyjo, but please don't mouth off when you don't know the full facts. What made you become so angry in the first place to say such words like that to Sanzo?"

"You were doting on him like a freaking wife Hakkai and he was doing nothing but paying attention to that monkey kid!" At this Hakkai couldn't help but laugh.

"Is that all this was about? Goyjo, that kid is his. Not truly his of course, but Sanzo is Goku's guardian. He has to pay attention to him, Sanzo is all Goku has." At this new found information Goyjo's open mouth closed shut.

"But...you do like him...right?" Hakkai's eyebrows rose up at the mumbled question as Goyjo's eyes would not stare into his own as he moved them about the 3rd floor of his apartment building.

"Of course I do. He trusted me to care for Goku's studies and allowed me into his home as well."

"Why'd you pick him?"

"Pick him? Goyjo what is it you are really asking me? Just spit it out already and be done with it."

"You have a thing for him don't you?"

"We aren't children Goyjo, what is a 'thing'?"

"Don't play dumb with me Hakkai! I know you possess strong feelings for that stuck up arrogant blonde bastard writer!"

"Now Goyjo, you shouldn't..." Surprised emerald eyes gazed up at his slightly taller friend as he was pushed against the wall harshly while his books fell from his light grip to the floor in a heap.

"Don't bypass my question Hakkai. Just tell me the truth."

"What is it that you really want to know Goyjo? Do you want to know my answer of whether I like Sanzo? Or do you want to know whether I stopped liking you because I met him?" Red eyes widened at Hakkai's words and the frown on his face. Goyjo pushed away from Hakkai and stood up with his hands in his pockets, cigarette limp between his lips as he fumbled for his lighter and lit it up.

"Che, I don't care." A somewhat bitter laugh escaped Hakkai's lips as he bent down to pick up the books from the carpeted hallway.

"Yes you do or else you wouldn't be here. First of all, if you want the truth, I do like him. How much you might be pondering? I haven't a clue myself. You may ask me over and over again of 'why him' and the answer doesn't come to me clearly either. His attitude to life needs a bit of adjustment, but his outlook of living for himself even though he is looking after Goku is very powerful...very uplifting to witness. To have such strong emotional strength even when one could be hurting on the inside is something I truly admire in him. I don't believe I've ever been emotionally strong and could ever hide it away like Sanzo does. Even so...seeing him makes me feel..."

"Feel what?" Goyjo muttered as Hakkai had died off as he stood once more, books in hand. Emerald finally caught red.

"I'm not sure really, but I'd like to hang onto it...whatever it is...for as long as I can." Stepping towards Goyjo, Hakkai placed a hand on his best friends shoulder. "I appreciate everything you've done for me Goyjo, but unless I face life and perhaps even rejection on my own, how will I ever cope?"

"What about me then?" Smiling at the fidgeting redhead Hakkai continued on.

"First and foremost you are my best friend Goyjo. You've helped me through tough times of when Kanan fell in love with me and when she passed on and for that I'll never be able to repay you. I did love you, truly I did, but you would not be happy with me Goyjo." Parting his lips to try and protest Hakkai's words, Goyjo was silenced when slim fingers pressed lightly against his lips. "Will you let me finish?" Nodding his head, he felt the coolness of Hakkai's fingers drop from his lips.

"I will always love you Goyjo, but never in the way I used to. I'm not someone who can share their loved one with other lovers. I'm sure I'm quite possessive really and for that we would have never made a good match. You love the body of a woman too much...and that is something I can't take away from you." Laughing at his own comment Hakkai lifted his glasses higher on the bridge of his nose. "I stopped loving you long ago and not because of Sanzo. You don't need to feel you are in competition with him for you are my best friend and he is...well...Goku's guardian actually. Truthfully until your little incident he knew nothing of the fact that I am..."

"Normal...you're normal to me. People love who they love, its as simple as that." Smiling at Goyjo's words Hakkai headed for the lift with him.

"I wonder what he'll say when I get back to the house?"

"You think he knows?"

"With that blatant display you showed, of course. He is extremely smart after all."

"You could come to my place...and no strings attached of course." Laughing at Goyjo's words Hakkai stepped into the lift as he hit the ground floor button.

"That is very nice of you, but my things are at Sanzo's and I will have to face him sometime. I am Goku's teacher after all."

"Always with the positive words huh?"

"I have to be or else what I spoke about facing life and coping with rejection will all be a lie. I won't accept running away within myself anymore." Swinging an arm over the brunette, Goyjo side glanced at the wide eyed Hakkai.

"Heh, you must really like this moron if you think that way." Smirking at the faint blush crossing Hakkai's features he felt the brunette brush his arm away, cough lightly and then move out of the lift when they hit the ground floor.

"Oi Hakkai?" Turning around to face his friend and hoping to all Gods that his blush wasn't there, he watched the redhead give him a serious look as he pressed on.

"If he hurts you, I won't be so calm in letting him get away with it so lightly like you did the last guy."

"Last guy, but Goyjo I never..." Stopping what he was going to say Hakkai instead nodded at Goyjo's words before watching him leave. It finally clicked that Goyjo was referring to himself and it seemed that he hadn't fully forgiven himself for not loving him back the way he had wanted. Shaking his head, not wanting to dwell on the past, Hakkai got back into 'Hakuryu' and headed back towards Sanzo's house.

# Sanzo's House #

Getting out of his jeep, Hakkai quietly made his way to the dark home of Sanzo and Goku. Glancing at his watch Hakkai realised it was about 10:30pm and knew his little errand had taken longer then he was expected. His 'chit chat' with Goyjo was of course unexpected. Turning the handle of the door, Hakkai quietly crept into the house and closed it without a sound. The lock went and then he pried his shoes from his feet and loosened his tie from his neck.

Glancing between the two closed doors of the study and Goku's room Hakkai raised his hand as though to knock on the study, but thought better to leave Sanzo be and headed for the dark lounge room. He had quite the photographic memory and knew exactly where everything was. Sitting quietly in the dark, Hakkai removed his glasses and placed them on the glass table next to the pile of books he brought in. With that done he began to remove his socks, tie and shirt. With only two buttons remaining on his black shirt, the silence was shattered.

"I thought someone like you would easily read the chi of another in the room." Jumping at that voice, Hakkai's eyes darted around the darkness and finally as they adjusted, with the help from the moonlight streaming in through a window, he found a fuzzy outline of Sanzo lying on the couch.

"I thought you were in your study and I didn't want to bother you." Hearing movement and then an initial click, a lamp was turned on and Hakkai stared over at a black track suit pant, white singlet wearing Sanzo with disheveled blonde hair. His arms were folded over his slim physique and ironically a cigarette was nowhere in sight.

"I'm sorry I took longer then expected, but I ran into Goyjo."

"Ran into?"

"Okay, so he was randomly at my apartment waiting for me if you want to get technical."

"I see..."

"Ano, Sanzo?"

"What?" Amethyst eyes were staring down at Hakkai's overnight bag and then they lifted to see Hakkai still sitting down, long bangs covering his eyes and his opened shirt showing a generous portion of lightly tanned skin.

"About what Goyjo said, I apologise for his behaviour."

"Is such a womanizer always jealous of his friend having dinner with others?" Blinking rapidly at what Sanzo said, Hakkai chuckled lightly before getting up to place his tie over the back of the chair.

"It's...a little more complicated then that." Fisting his hands into the cushioned recliner chair, Hakkai frowned as he wasn't actually getting to the point and in fact was beating around it. Silence ensued.

"You shouldn't leave things lying out unless you want them to be read." Sanzo finally broke the 'tension' as he was becoming fed up with Hakkai not answering his question. To emphasize what he had said he picked up the book Hakkai always held when he was asleep and threw it onto the coffee table listening to it make a soft thud as it hit the table top. "Don't do it again." Sanzo lightly scolded the silent brunette who was staring down at the book.

"Did you read it?"

"Of course not!" Sanzo barked back before turning to gaze out the window.

"I see... Do you want to know about it?"

"Che, it's not my business." Observing Sanzo standing near the window like a defiant statue, Hakkai couldn't help but smile at the profile shot of the man before him.

"But you are intrigued ne?" Hakkai quietly asked and watched as Sanzo darted amethyst eyes towards him before they glanced at the digital clock on his VCR.

"It's late and I've got work to do." Moving out of the lounge room and past Hakkai, Sanzo's eyes widened in the darkness when his wrist was caught in a strong grip. Though Hakkai looked quite frail, it appeared appearances were very deceiving.

"You can't stand to be in the same room as me now correct? You know what I like, so you are uncomfortable with me now ne?"

"Let go..." Sanzo grounded out and felt the grip on his wrist loosen as he headed straight for his study and closed himself off from the rest of his house. Sighing for the umpteenth time, Hakkai laid down on the couch and before he knew it he was thrown into a restless sleep as he began tossing and turning of what tomorrow would bring for him.

Sanzo however, was still standing at his very door, back pressed against it until his legs gave out and he slid to the wooden floorboards. Pressing his hand to try and cover his face, Sanzo wanted desperately to slow down his heart.

"Shit..."

# to be continued... #


	7. Chapter 7

**Had to be Fate**

Movement from the kitchen awoke Hakkai from his light slumber as he rubbed his eyes before sitting up and observed the blonde novelist move out from the kitchen, coffee mug in hand and freeze on his way back towards his room or his study. The awkwardness in the room could practically be smelt as Sanzo and Hakkai eyed each other before breaking away at the same time. The brunette wanted to apologise, truly he did and finally Hakkai began to muster up his voice, lips parting ready to converse with Sanzo but he heard a click of the door and noticed the author was nowhere in sight.

Sighing lightly Hakkai pushed the blanket from his waist and legs and stood up looking about the small little area he'd occupied for the past couple of days.

"Its time…" He mumbled to himself as he folded the blanket and fluffed the cushions he had used as a pillow and placed them back in there rightful place. Moving quietly about the home, Hakkai went about his business without bothering the other two occupants in the house.

XxXxXxX

Yawning loudly a sleepy Goku emerged from his room stumbling down the hallway as he made his way into the lounge, dining and kitchen area, nose stuck in the air as he smelled the aroma of a cooked breakfast. With a wide grin on his face and his stomach rumbling under his white shirt Goku bounced cheerily into the kitchen.

"Ohayoo Hakkai!" He voiced happily before moving his eyes about the place to notice his teacher was no where in the kitchen and yet a perfectly yummy meal lay waiting for the two main occupants in the house.

"Ne Hakkai?" Goku mumbled once more as he made his way to the bathroom in the hallway but the door was open with no one inside. Jogging back into the lounge room he found the place spick and span just the way Hakkai always left it in the morning, but the entire house was absent of his presence.

"SANZO?!?" Goku yelled as he raced to pound loudly on his guardian's door. He didn't stop until it was reefed open by the pissed off looking blonde with a cigarette at the corner of his lips. Sanzo however was unable to demand what the hell Goku was doing annoying him as he was dragged by the wrist into the spacious living area.

"Hakkai's gone!" The author was ready to sarcastically reply with 'thanks for stating the obvious baka saru' while moving over to the couch which had the blanket folded on it and a note stuck on top of it. Not picking it up Sanzo's eyes moved to the area where Hakkai used to have his overnight duffle bag but the area was void of his entire presence as though he hadn't been there in the first place.

"Why did he go?" Goku spoke from behind Sanzo not knowing what had occurred between the two of them the night before.

"Obviously his place is fixed so he went home." Sanzo spoke as he headed for his study once more. He was glad Hakkai had gone and wouldn't bother him anymore with the way he acted…or so Sanzo kept telling himself that. Now if only a certain monkey would get a clue too.

"Gomen nasai…" Stopping in mid stride, Sanzo turned half around to see Goku had pried open the piece of paper to read the contents inside. His large eyes lifted to his own, questions wanting to burst forth from the boy as to what that 'sorry' meant but instead the teenager watched Sanzo briskly turn around and head into his study, the door slamming closed as he did so.

Jolting slightly at the resonating sound Goku chewed on his lip as he dropped the slip of paper into his shorts pocket and headed back into the kitchen to slurp down breakfast before taking the slow and now quiet walk to school. He liked walking with Hakkai as he could chat away without ever being hit for saying something strange, stupid or weird. In fact Hakkai laughed along with what he always did and he really liked that, as though Hakkai was his own older brother or something.

Grumbling lightly as he finished off breakfast, Goku made his way to his room, collecting his backpack and then placed on his shoes. His eyes reverted back to Sanzo's closed door, but it seemed his guardian was especially grumpy today and was not in the mood to drive him to school. One thing was for certain and that was Goku wouldn't even dream of asking for a lift at this point in time. Once that study door was closed one was in for a death wish if Sanzo was disturbed too often…it just appeared something else was on Sanzo's mind that Goku wasn't pounded into the ground for banging so loudly on his study door like that.

XxXxXxX

Goku scrapped his sneakers as he walked into the school grounds, moving about the place trying to find Hakkai. He couldn't see the distinctive teacher and sighed as he headed inside when the bell started to go. He knew if he was late for class that meant a detention and that also meant Sanzo would not be happy.

Moving into the classroom Goku sat at his usual assigned desk and waved quietly to Lirin who was sitting up the front with some of her friends and chatting. Once the homeroom teacher came inside all went relatively quiet with soft mumbles here and there from several schoolgirls but Goku stared out the window not paying attention at all.

XxXxXxX

The lunch bell rang and numerous students got up from their desks to leave to grab something from the cafeteria but as usual Goku remained in his seat lost in thought and was brought out of his reverie by Lirin herself.

"Ne Goku, somehtin' wrong?" She spoke while munching down her bento as she swung a chair around and plonked herself down into it.

"Hakkai left this morning."

"Is his place fixed?" Lirin questioned as she munched on some plain rice and then licked her fingers clean. Goku shrugged at her question before hearing his stomach grumble telling him if he didn't go eat now he'd be "dead" by the time he got home.

"I think he and Sanzo had a fight." Lirin blinked widely at him before walking into the hallway as Goku feet guided him straight to the cafeteria.

"Like a lovers quarrel?"

"Huh?" Goku responded intelligently as he grabbed some sandwiches and a juice from the counters before paying for them with some loose change he had rolling around in his pocket.

"Yaone and Oniichan are always having quarrels and when Yaone is angry she always leaves the house and so it's always me that has to make Oniichan go and apologise to her or else he gets all miserable and stuff and I don't like seeing either of them upset." Goku made a small 'hmmm' noise as he began thinking over his own situation from when it went to being so comfortable with the three of them to now a vanished Hakkai and an extra touchy Sanzo. The both of them headed out of the cafeteria and nearly ran straight into Hakkai himself.

"Cho-sensei!" Goku spoke happily seeing the brunette was actually around the school grounds…and the fact he had actually remembered that he was 'sensei' at school.

"Good afternoon you two. I've actually got work to do so I'll see you both later." And with that spoken two owlishly blinking students watched Hakkai scurry away.

"Do you think…he's avoiding us?" Lirin contemplated as she stole Goku's juice.

"Yeah I thin- HEY GIVE THAT BACK LIRIN!" And with that the thoughts Goku had been thinking earlier on what was wrong with Sanzo and Hakkai had left him in an instant as he raced off after the giggling Lirin, her bright orange ponytail pouncing happily as she weaved through students and taunted Goku with the drink.

From around another corner Hakkai sighed as he made a poor excuse up from having to converse with Goku knowing he'd probably ask why he wasn't in the house this morning. It'd be a very bad idea if Goku voiced such things at the high school and so he'd quickly taken his leave. In truth Hakkai had been selfishly avoiding the poor confused teenager, but only for his own sake as Goku would probably mention something about Sanzo and these days that very man was his undoing.

XxXxXxX

Goku cheered happily when the final bell for school went as he grabbed his gear and dashed outside and straight towards the teachers' carpark where he found a very familiar green jeep. Sitting on the bonnet of the car Goku waited out the hours for when Hakkai was going to finish and began eating a box of pocky Lirin had given him as she kept stealing his food. As he continued to glance at his watch the hours ticked by until he was slumped in the passenger seat, Hakkai having forgotten to lock the doors and he was in fact "rudely" awoken by someone shaking his shoulder.

"Goku what are you still doing here? Sanzo must be worried about you!" Hakkai was throwing his briefcase and laptop into the back seat when he noticed the short teenager lounging and snoring quite loudly in the passenger seat. He shook his head at the boy never knowing he'd be this persistent.

"About time you got outta school."

"Don't try to change the subject. Does Sanzo know where you are?"

"No…" Came the honest reply from the blinking boy as he wiped sleep from his eyes and sat up properly.

"Put your seatbelt on, I'm taking you straight home." The relatively short drive to Sanzo's was quiet until Hakkai pulled up in the driveway.

"Ne Hakkai, did you and Sanzo have a lovers quarrel?"

"Wha-What?" Hakkai responded with wide eyes as he looked upon Goku's curious face expression.

"Well Lirin seems to think that's what it could be."

"Ano Goku, do you even know what a lovers quarrel is?" Hakkai watched as Goku pursed his lips, the last pocky stick hanging from between them. Hakkai couldn't help but smirk, as he was certain he could hear the cogs rotating in Goku's brain.

"Mm well lovers have fights. Isn't that what it is?"

"Well I suppose, but you seem to suggest that Sanzo and I are lovers. Don't you think that's a bit…unusual?"

"Why?" Either the boy had a screw loose upstairs at not knowing a single thing of what he was talking about or he was just downright innocent and knew nothing, as Sanzo had obviously not told him about peoples' sexuality choices. Sighing loudly Hakkai placed Hakuryuu's brake on and turned to face Goku.

"Do you know what it means to say that Sanzo and I are lovers?"

"That you love each other?" Chuckling lightly at the boy Hakkai was definitely certain that no matter what tension went on between himself and Sanzo it was his duty as Goku's teacher to make Sanzo sit down and have a chat with the 14-year-old.

"Well there is that, which Sanzo does not feel towards me and then there is other things as well."

"So does that mean you love Sanzo then?" Trying desperately to ward off the blush rushing to his cheeks, Hakkai got out of the jeep and grabbed Goku's bag from the back before watching the boy get out of his vehicle also.

"I think its time you and Sanzo had a little chat Goku."

"About what?"

"Oh this and that I suppose." He knocked on the door and waited for an answer but remembered that Goku lived here also and observed the youngster ruffle through his bag to try and find his house key. Instead he needn't look much further as the porch light went on and the door opened to reveal Sanzo dressed in a long sleeved black shirt, white track suit pants and a pair of slippers. His golden hair was tied back in a low ponytail.

"Konbanwa Sanzo, you seem to be missing your pet." Hakkai tried to jokingly contort to break the tension off Sanzo's shoulders as soon as he noticed whom was standing at his very door. Hakkai placed his hand on Goku's head, ruffling the boy's hair as he smiled awkwardly at Sanzo.

"Gomen Sanzo, I wanted to see Hakkai for a bit." With that spoken Goku rushed past Sanzo, said goodnight and slammed his bedroom door closed before either could break away in unease. Now the two of them were faced with the concept of starting a small awkward conversation in which Hakkai funnily enough knew exactly the way to start.

"Um, Goku's nearly 15 right?"

"So?" Came the one word reply as Sanzo lit a cigarette. Its seemed that this was helping him remain calm around the softly spoken brunette in front of him.

"Well don't you think its time you tell him about girls, hormones and sexuality preferences?" The look on Sanzo's face almost made Hakkai laugh out loud. He suppressed it though because of not wishing to make the author angrier then what he seemed to be around him because he wasn't frank from the very start.

"I'm sure he's very…um…smitten with Lirin-chan and perhaps you should explain a few things to him."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because he blatantly placed across that he thinks we are having a lovers quarrel." The frown on Sanzo's face deepened and the cigarette fell to the concrete outside the house since he was standing out there with Hakkai.

"Say that…again?" It was spoken through gritted teeth as narrowed eyes turned back to look into the house and at the closed bedroom door of Goku's.

"Well it was given to him as a statement from Lirin since she knows Yaone-san and Kougaiji-san have small arguments here and there. They both think that is happening here. I'm sure they don't realise what they are saying and the simple fact they don't know that I'm…" Stopping himself from his rambling, Hakkai turned to look back at his jeep and noticed it was still running and that he was wasting petrol.

"I should be going, but really Sanzo, you should talk to him or if you chicken out then sign him up for sex education classes." Narrowing his eyes at the 'chicken out' part Sanzo spoke of nothing and instead wasn't thinking in his right mind when he suddenly blurted out his own question.

"Is your place repaired?"

"Iie, its awaiting some parts that will be a few days away apparently, but Goyjo has allowed me to stay at his place for the time being."

"You're staying with that pervert?" Hakkai blinked widely as he did nothing but stare at Sanzo's turned head and his rigid pose with arms crossed over his chest. "Not that I care or anything…" Came the quick reflex words by Sanzo who looked about ready to smack his head into the wall but that of course would be very un-Sanzo like so he refrained from doing so.

"He's my best friend…and I think…we need some time apart." Hakkai caught a snort from Sanzo as his blazing amethyst orbs returned to his emerald ones.

"You make it sound like we're a bloody couple."

"Well to be honest, _I_ need some time away from you." Parting his lips wanting to always have the last say Sanzo really didn't know what to voice to that. Here was this brunette…this very _male_ brunette confessing (even though it was slightly coded) that he had feelings for him and here he was just gapping at him like a freaking idiot!

"Sanzo…?" Snapping slightly apprehensive eyes over at Hakkai he watched, still in his frigid posture, as the taller man calmly and slowly inched closer towards him.

"What the hell…do you want from me?" Sanzo remarked and he could have sworn that he felt something stir within him as warm breath rushed against his cheek.

"Do you like me Sanzo?" Alarms went off in Sanzo's head as those words circled through his mind over and over again and also for the fact lips had been very close to his cheek before they moved closer to his slightly parted lips. Before Hakkai could get any nearer to his target an instant answer blurted from Sanzo's lips breaking the highly nerve raking moment.

"No…"

"I see…" Hakkai mumbled as he dropped his eyes away from the author and quietly headed for his vehicle. He stood at the door contemplating what to do and without glancing back at Sanzo he voiced in a very professional way,

"Goku is doing better in his tests. If he studies a little bit harder at home he'll start getting higher grades. Actually underneath that goofy monkey-like attitude he is a bright kid and doesn't require my help any longer." Getting into his jeep Hakkai reversed out of the driveway and "burned rubber" away from the writer that seemed to plague his daily thoughts and even his nightly ones at times and never once looked back.

Sanzo was still standing at the door and then stomped heavily on the slowly burning cigarette, which had been forgotten. Picking up the butt he headed inside only to be greeted with sad and angry gold eyes.

"What the hells your problem saru?" Sanzo gruffly spoke as he eyed the teenager.

"I may be a monkey to you, but at least I can tell when someone likes someone else! You're the one that's stupid!" Goku yelled back at Sanzo before rushing back into his room and slamming the door closed. Truth, he'd never really been one to yell at Sanzo for the fact he did love the blonde for taking him in and looking after him and providing him with endless food, but at times he just wanted to smack the frozen attitude from the older male. Sure he didn't really know a lot about "adult stuff" but he wasn't blind to the fact that even though Hakkai was a guy he seemed to like Sanzo…_a lot_. Was it wrong for a guy to like another guy?

Lying on his bed looking out the window Goku knew he'd have to question Lirin on this and formulate a plan with her on what has to be done about the two of them. Operation Goku and Lirin to get Sanzo and Hakkai talking again would commence as of tomorrow.

# To be continued… #


	8. Chapter 8

**Had to be Fate**

Two days had passed and as Goku sat out in the yard of the house he shared with Sanzo, he was at his wits end of what to do for the two stupid men.

He'd tried talking to Hakkai during school but every time he went to the staff faculty room he was "told" that Cho-sensei was too busy to see him right now and come back later. Of course when he did Cho-sensei couldn't be found. It was official, Hakkai was ignoring Goku. It also didn't help the poor boy that his own guardian rarely came out of that study of his. Every time he told the blonde writer that he'd gotten them dinner, a muffled grumpy voice told him to leave it in the kitchen and to go away because he was busy. Instantly the soft echo of fingers tapping at a keyboard would soon be heard. It appeared Sanzo didn't wish to see him either.

Pouting in the tree that he now rested against, he listened to a back door open and turned his attention to it as his golden eyes came across Yaone hanging up some washing.

"Ah, Yaone-san!" Goku happily voiced as he waved at the restaurant owner before jumping the fence as he decided to ask her what she'd do in his situation.

"Goku-kun, what is the matter? You look terrible." She voiced worriedly and sat the 14 year old down on one of the outdoor chairs before sitting in another. Though Goku did speak cheerfully, the look in his eyes and the slight frown upon his lips told her something was up.

"Ne Yaone-san, if two people you knew were having a fight, what would you do?"

"Do you know what they are fighting about?" She asked and watched Goku hum 'sagely' as though trying to think real hard on what it could actually be.

"Well I'm pretty sure Hakkai likes Sanzo and um…hmm…Sanzo might be angry about it." Goku scratched his head trying to get his jumbled thoughts together. "Hakkai was staying over for a bit, but then something happened and all of a sudden Sanzo and Hakkai don't talk anymore and every time I ask Sanzo what's wrong he tells me to go away and Hakkai is ignoring me at school as well. I'm worried…" The brown haired boy pouted and observed Yaone smile softly at him as she pat him affectionately on the head.

"So that's why he seemed a little strange over the past couple of days. It also makes more sense now that I know what the commotion was about from the restaurant too." She spoke more to herself then Goku even though he was listening in.

"Who is strange?"

"Hakkai-san, he's been wandering about the restaurant wanting to help as though needing to get his mind off of something and so now it must be because of Sanzo-san."

"What do I do though?"

"Well do you know whether or not Sanzo-san likes Hakkai-san at all?" At the negative shaking of Goku's head Yaone sighed lightly before continuing on. "Unfortunately you can't force them to see each other bu-"

"THAT'S IT! THANKS YAONE-SAN!" Goku cheered happily, leaping from the chair and heading over the fence once more. Before disappearing completely over, Goku popped his head back over.

"Can ya send Lirin-chan over?" At Yaone's slight nod of the head, not sure what she said that made Goku smile again or think of a plan she headed inside to call out for Lirin to go visit him. Of course when Yaone said to go over she meant through the front door, but kids will be kids and Lirin went climbing over the fence much like Goku always did.

"You just interrupted me in eating meat buns Goku, what is so damn important?" The orange haired girl spoke in exasperation, one hand holding half a meat bun.

"You have meat buns?" Goku replied, eyes sparkling just thinking of the tasty treat before he shook his head and got back to what he wanted to plan before he forgot all about it. "No, listen, I have a plan on how to stop Sanzo and Hakkai from arguing."

"Oh?" Lirin voiced, not truly listening as she munched happily on her meat bun.

"We'll set them up!" He whispered to the girl, since they were in his backyard. Goku knew Sanzo always had his window open and freakishly he had good hearing as well so he needed to be extra careful. "You see I'll drag Sanzo to the park and you bring Hakkai to the same one. You know the one just across from Yaone's restaurant?" With Lirin nodding her head happily, she grinned and gave Goku a victory sign.

"I'll bug Hakkai so much that Yaone wants to see him and needs help in the kitchen and he'll come instantly…or something like that!"

"And I'll…well…I'll think of something to convince Sanzo with later, now gimme!" Goku snatched the ¼ of a meat bun from Lirin and shoved it into his mouth.

"AH! YOU GIVE THAT BACK!"

"You suuuuuuuuure?" He spoke with his mouth full, voice muffled as he and Lirin burst into fits of laughter.

"Ah that's gross Goku! Anyway I'm still hungry and I've got more at the house if you want to come over?"

"We can think up how the hell I'm gunna get Sanzo out of that study of his too." Goku spoke as they headed into the house, moving to the kitchen to grab soft drinks before heading down the hallway to stop in front of Sanzo's closed door.

"Sanzo, I'm going to Lirin's." Goku voiced but received no answer from the "cave occupant". Lirin frowned at this and now knew what Goku was talking about as she too was being ignored when she chimed for the blonde man to come out but usually he'd tell her to rack off but not this day. The two teenagers left and headed for Lirin's place to discuss the times and "unexpected" meeting place.

Xxx Inside the Study xxX

Sanzo sat leaning against the backing of his chair, a deep frown on his face and a cigarette burning away in his ashtray (which was full to the brim with other cigarette butts). He was not in the mood for typing his latest works, a biography in fact on himself titled 'Kouryuu'. He was never one to share anything with others, but he'd been persisted (forced) into doing the biography by his editor/publisher (his Aunt). It was either a 'do it yourself' project laying all his thoughts even up to the present day into a book about his true self or she would write it for him and blow everything and anything out of proportion. Sanzo hated doing it, but what else did he have to do? Staring around his room, Sanzo let out a sigh. Nothing, he had nothing better to do then type up some lame ass book about himself that no one would understand…or so he predicted.

He'd heard Lirin and Goku voice they were going to the other brat's house and he snorted at Kougaiji having to put up with his fridge being emptied out in five minutes flat. Thinking back on that Sanzo corrected his mental time and placed it to 2 and a half minute because now Goku was in the house and he and Lirin could eat anything.

Taking off his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose, Sanzo stood up stretching his body as he had been sitting down for far too long and headed out of the study to grab a beer from the fridge.

Stepping into the kitchen he opened the fridge to discover…no beer. Making his usual 'che' noise Sanzo slammed the door closed and headed for his study, grabbing his wallet to place it into the back pocket of his jeans before placing his light blue shirt back over it and then placed his keys into his front left pocket. With that done Sanzo stood at the doorway, placing on his sneakers and then headed off, door slamming closed behind him.

Xxx From Kougaiji's Kitchen Window xxX

"Ne Goku, did you know Sanzo was going out?" Lirin spoke as she stared with wide eyes out the window.

"What?" Goku stared out the window to see the blonde walking off. "Crap!" Goku yelled, dumping his meat bun on the counter and he raced out the door, Lirin in toe and only for the fact that Goku had snatched up her wrist to come with him.

"SANZO? OI, SANZO! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Goku yelled as he ran to catch up with his guardian who was walking down the street and ironically heading in the direction of Yaone's restaurant.

"To get a drink saru…and no you can't come, I'm heading for a bar." Sanzo snapped back making Goku stop in his tracks.

"Lirin, the plan is working!" Goku happily voiced.

"We haven't even placed it into action though." Lirin responded which got Goku blinking widely at her and muttering 'oh yeah'.

"That doesn't matter, the only bar he goes to is the one near Yaone-san's restaurant, so go get Hakkai already! We gotta get him to come see Sanzo."

"How do I know where Hakkai is?" Lirin pondered aloud, scratched her orange hair as she did so.

"I don't know, ask Yaone-san and I'll meet you out the front of the restaurant. I have to make sure Sanzo stays in the bar. Ja!" He voiced and raced off leaving Lirin to blink at his disappearing figure. She shrugged her shoulders and took off back to her house.

Xxx Yaone's Restaurant - Two Hours Later xxX

"Oi Goku!" Lirin yelled as she waved to the teenager who was pacing back and forth from near the entry of the restaurant. Besides Lirin was Hakkai who was calmly watching the sunset through the park just across the street. He was wearing a pair of black jeans, a black long sleeved shirt and an opened short sleeved shirt over the top of that which was dark green. It had an imprint of a baby dragon flying on the back of it outlined in black.

"What took you so long?" Goku muttered to Lirin as she had raced towards him while Hakkai continued to walk oblivious to the teenagers' plans.

"Hakkai insisted on walking and he was so damn slow and trying to convince Yaone-oneechan to make Hakkai come to the restaurant earlier was real hard too!" She griped back and the two hushed from their whispers and smiled broadly at the silently blinking Hakkai.

"Goku, Lirin never told me you would be here as well."

"Mmhm!" Goku happily voiced and observed as Lirin pointed towards the bar not too far down the street, the one that Sanzo was in at the very moment. "Yaone-san wanted you to grab cartons of beer for the bar from that place there. Can ya do that now before heading inside? She gave me specific instructions to make you do that first." Lirin "smartly" voiced and innocently smiled up at Hakkai watching him nod his head and walked off, not even hearing the two snicker lightly as he was too preoccupied with thoughts of a certain writer he'd officially freaked out and pissed off.

Xxx Inside the Bar xxX

The place was poorly lit as Hakkai entered and headed straight to the bar to try and get the attention of the bartender behind the counter, ubt that wasn't possible when the employee of the place was currently serving a customer.

"Get me another beer." Came the gruff voice that Hakkai had grown accustomed to in a matter of days as he turned surprised eyes to the slumped man sitting on a bar stool with several (a lot) empty beer cans.

"Sir I think you have had enough already." The bartender spoke nicely, but this man was obviouskly new and didn't know he was speaking to as within a blink of an eye he was jerked forward, Sanzo's hand fisting in the front of uniform as he growled out his order.

"I _said_ get me another beer."

"Y-Yes Sir, right away!" The bartender was finally let go by Sanzo and rushed to get him another beer, but didn't when Hakkai shook his head at him and quietly mouthed he knew the grumpy man nearly falling off the stool. Taking a deep calming breath Hakkai made his way over to the slouched blonde.

"Maa, maa Sanzo, I think you've had enough." With that spoken Hakkai effortlessly pried the half empty can from Sanzo's hands and watched as narrowed and slightly hazy eyes stared up at him. Not only that Hakkai thought he was seeing things as it looked like Sanzo was pouting up at him. Of course Hakkai shook the thought from his mind and helped the blonde up, swinging his arm over his shoulder while his other went around his waist.

"How much has he drunk?" Hakkai questioned the bartender and listened to a gripe of 'not your business' from Sanzo before he burped and his head flopped down, chin resting on his chest.

"Yare, yare desu ne… I should have brought my jeep." He mumbled to himself as he paid for the drinks Sanzo hadn't (because he wasn't conscious now) and half dragged the blonde out of the bar. Looking around for the help of either Lirin or Goku he found neither of the teenagers and began to ponder as to whether this was a set up or not. He'd have to call Yaone later and stared down at Sanzo's slumped head.

"Who would have thought I'd have you in my arms, ne Sanzo?" He spoke quietly to himself and began walking off, noticing there were no taxis around.

"Not by my choice…"

"S-Sanzo, you're awake!" Hakkai murmured in surprise and watched the blonde push away from him, staggering to stay on two feet.

"Just how much did you drink Sanzo?" Hakkai persisted in his questioning once more and instead observed as Sanzo stumbled away. Instead he quickly caught up, pushing Sanzo away from the curb so he wouldn't fall into any oncoming traffic and kept close eye on his feet to make sure he didn't trip and fall flat on his face.

It took awhile but Hakkai finally stood at the front door of Sanzo's place as Sanzo tried the doorknob but realized it was locked. Fishing through his pockets he found his keys and missed the keyhole each time he tried to unlock the door. Hakkai suppressed the urge to laugh and took the keys from Sanzo, hearing a 'che' froim the man at his side as he successfully unlocked the door with his first try and pushed it open. Sanzo brushed past, obviously heading for his room but was jerked back in surprise, eyes widening slightly as Hakkai had a hold on the back of his shirt.

"Your shoes Sanzo/" Pointing down at the sneakers Sanzo was wearing Hakkai arched and eyebrow as he kicked them off and stumbled further down the hallway in search of his bedroom. It was evening now, the sun past the horizon and quite early, but it appeared when Sanzo drank, he drank a lot and quickly and when he was drunk all he wanted was sleep. Quickening his pace Hakkai helped Sanzo towards his bed, noting this was the first time he'd ever been in Sanzo's room and found it extremely tidy. Curtains were drawn closed and Hakkai left Sanzo for a moment to turn on a bedside lamp.

"You really should sle- SANZO!" Hakkai gasped in surprise as instead of Sanzo flopping down onto his bed and falling asleep like Hakkai had thought he would, he was instead slammed up against the wall near the lamp, his wide emerald eyes staring into narrowed and calculating hazy amethyst orbs. Warm breath laced with the intoxicating smell of alcohol assaulted Hakkai's senses as he stared down at Sanzo's lips. His heart thumped in his ears as Sanzo's grip on his shoulders increased and the hotness of his body drew ever closer making him gulp at what could happen or was going to happen next as his eyes did not draw from the lips that were creeping closer to his own. A mere brush of dry lips against his own had Hakkai's heartbeat pounding erratically as Sanzo mouthed a drunk induced word that could meaning a thousand and one things to him.

"Why…?"

"Sanzo!" Hakkai voiced worriedly as he caught the man within his arms, not wanting him to fall unconscious to the floor with a loud thud. Pulling him towards the queen size bed Hakkai placed Sanzo into it, smiling at the redness of his cheeks and fingers (not being able to resist) caressed disheveled blonde strands of hair away from Sanzo's closed eyes.

"Why indeed Sanzo…" He muttered to himself before moving away from the sleeping novelist as he slid to the floor, resting his head back on the mattress, knees raised and wrists resting comfortably against them. Hakkai closed his eyes as he waited for Sanzo to awaken, he not even noticing the two heads that popped through the gap in the door before it closed silently once more, the two teenagers giving each other victory signs before creeping out of the house once more.

# To be continued #

Authors Notes: Ah, this shouldn't be going for much longer, maybe another two chapters and then it'll be finished. It's not coming along as quickly as I thought it would and so its beginning to weigh down on me so I'll wrap it up when it hits Chapter 10. Besides I'm sure it's been forgotten by readers…


	9. Chapter 9

****

Had to be Fate

A groan from the bed jerked Hakkai from staring up at the ceiling as he turned to look at Sanzo who was now sitting up in his bed with a hand at his forehead.

"Konbanwa Sanzo…" Hakkai muttered and observed as slightly wider amethyst eyes darted to his direction on the floor.

"You don't have the skills for drinking Sanzo. I had to practically carry you here." Hakkai voiced while still on the floor, wondering whether Sanzo would remember his little "kiss" from earlier.

Sanzo's hand instantly went to his mouth while Hakkai quickly stood up helping the blonde out of his bed since he had tangled his legs within his comforter and watched Sanzo stumble from the room and head straight for the bathroom. With a sigh escaping him, Hakkai slowly walked towards the opened bathroom door and with eyebrows raised he found Sanzo standing in the shower stall. He was dressed in his jeans as he stuck his head under the cold water, ripples rolling down his body.

"Sanzo that isn't the way to rid yourself of a hangover, you need rest." Hakkai reprimanded the writer as he headed on over, turning off the water, but found his hand slapped away when he tried to help Sanzo out of the stall.

"What the hell do you know, you don't get drunk!"

"That may be true, but I've helped cure many." Hakkai cheerily voiced, too cheerily for Sanzo as he felt a towel drape over his head and shoulders, observing Hakkai leave the bathroom for him to have some privacy. While Sanzo remained in the bathroom, lucky for him there were a change of clothes in there, Hakkai headed back to his bedroom and sat calmly on the bed, one leg crossed over the other and with arms folded.

Entering his room once more Sanzo for once didn't care less that someone was prying into his privacy even though Hakkai wasn't snooping around, as he remained quietly perched on his bed. Moving over, with towel still draped over his shoulders and now dressed in black slacks and white shirt Sanzo flopped back on the bed, hand thrown over his eyes so he wouldn't look at Hakkai.

"So, what's the cure then?" Sanzo spoke after a long period of silence and felt a rustle of his bedsheets and instantly removed his arm from his eyes to stare narrowly at Hakkai. The brunette was currently tucking him in, which began a vein throbbing at Sanzo's forehead.

"Tea will help, but for now relax while I go make you some." Sanzo remained in the dead quiet of his dully-lit bedroom by a single lamp to his left and couldn't help but bury himself deeper into his comforter and pillows as he shifted to lie on his left side facing the doorway. It didn't take long before Hakkai entered the room and closed the door with his foot. He placed a teapot and two cups on the bedside drawer and then poured a cup for Sanzo. Holding it out to the blonde Hakkai smiled lightly as he didn't refuse the drink and gulped the scalding tea down.

"Lie flat…" Hakkai ordered as he sat on the edge of the bed, very much like a 'nurse maid' or 'mother hen' would and Sanzo knew something was completely wrong with himself when he did as Hakkai requested of him. Sanzo's eyebrows furrowed when his damp strands of hair were brushed from his forehead but voiced nothing as a warm heat assaulted his skin there. A scent of vanilla and lavender filled the air around him and Sanzo's eyelids grew heavy and then closed.

"Why are you here?" Came the sudden question from Sanzo, his eyes still very much closed as he felt Hakkai shift, but did not move from his mattress.

"Quiet usually helps rid someone of a headache Sanzo."

"Why are you here?" The writer stubbornly questioned once more and this time heard a sigh escape the brunette's lips.

"Because I want to be."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Emerald eyes locked onto Sanzo's covered form as only his face could be seen even though a face washer covered his forehead. The usual frown was on his face, but other then that he looked like he was sleeping if he didn't speak. Hakkai knew exactly what Sanzo was referring to and lifted his eyes to stare at the wall before him, his cup of tea resting within his hands against his lap.

"I wanted you to know me for who I am, not what people feel like classing me as." Taking a deep breath Hakkai knew it was a do or die situation and felt a little click in his supposed 'non existent' heart as a door had been opened. "Do you remember the day we met Sanzo?"

"Mm…" Came the muffled reply.

"I'd just returned from visiting a grave of someone very dear to me. Her name…was Kanan…"

"Kanan?" Sanzo couldn't help but repeat, as a quick memory flashed through his mind at the gold writing of that very name on a book.

"It was three years ago to that day (that we met thanks to my not paying attention as I ran into Goku) that she had been gone from this world, gone from me. She was…my sister and for many years we lived together, going about our usual daily life never once thinking anything bad could happen. We were so happy together, so very happy. However, things change…and on this particular rainy day Kanan confessed that she loved me…was in love with me." Pausing to capture all his memories and thoughts to make sense of them for the very man behind him Hakkai gulped down the tea before placing the cup on the benchtop of the drawer.

"I'd never been so torn in my life. I loved her too, but knew it was wrong for us to be together. It wasn't just that though, I was denying who I truly was…whom I truly wanted to be with. I didn't know him very well at first, not until the night Kanan had died was I brought to him…or perhaps it was him to me."

"Goyjo?" Sanzo retorted more the questioned and watched Hakkai nod his head.

"I said nothing to her when Kanan confessed and watched as she cried and ran from me. It didn't take long for me to go after her, but I was too slow to reach the elevator in our apartment building and by the time I reached level ground she'd disappeared. I ran and ran, calling out to her, desperately wanting her to come back so I could give her my answer and hoped she would forgive me. However, the sin of Kanan and I loving each other, even though hers was much stronger then mine would be visited upon me and would forever haunt me to this day. I came across cries for help, Kanan's cries of help as I raced into an alleyway."

"Hakkai you don't need to te-" Sanzo began but watched Hakkai get up from the bed a look of pure sadness crossing his face when he turned his head over his shoulder to look back at him. Sanzo was now sitting up in his bed; headache forgotten as the younger man before him paced the carpet of his room, lost within tortured memories.

"I found her, bloodied, bruised and with her clothes ripped to shreds. She was barely alive as I kneeled besides her watching her trying to voice something to me but couldn't for her throat had been badly damaged thanks to those bastards strangling her. Her attackers hadn't finished with her either, five came out of hiding to finish her off and I grabbed the nearest thing I could, which was trash can lids to try and fend them off. It didn't work very well at all." Sanzo watched as Hakkai stopped in his pacing, observing as the school teacher turned to look over at him while removing his glasses from his face. Hakkai lifted his right hand brushing thick bangs away showing the scars at his right eye.

"I'd only brought down one by the time I received this scar and when that attacker fell unconscious he had dropped his knife and I found that to be my new weapon. When Kanan took her last breath before me, croaking out my name a rage burned within me. I never knew how much rage could be in a single person, but now knew it first hand. They'd taken away the only family I'd ever had and for that I made them pay. Three years ago I was Cho Gonou, but when I killed two of those men in cold blood I knew my life would be over, but back then I couldn't care less. I wanted revenge for what they did to my Kanan and with a single knife I let them slowly bleed to death, their screams nothing but music to my ears while I stared with blood gushing from my eye at Kanan's prone form. I don't know how long I stood in the rain for, but I was soon running away, as far away as I possibly could and kneeled within a deserted street, knife to my stomach." Sanzo gazed at Hakkai who was undoing several buttons on his shirt as he pulled the lower half away to reveal the grotesque scar.

"I did this to myself. I wanted to die, to join Kanan for all eternity for I had betrayed her love by not returning it like she wanted me to. That however, was not meant to be as a voice called out to me during the night. I looked up then, staring up at a hazy face of a man with reddish-pink hair. Goyjo saved my life that night and with that came my affection and devotion to him. I owed him my entire life as I placed my entire story before him, not caring how he would judge me and in fact when I was able to walk on my own he convinced me to go to the police. I did just that and showed the police the alleyway where Kanan still lay with two street thugs and for the first time I finally broke down and cried. I wouldn't even know how long I kneeled in that grim alleyway with Goyjo and the cops standing behind and around me. I was told to see a shrink, placed on a good behaviour bond, which I'm still on and the charges of murder were dropped and was placed down to manslaughter as I was only defending Kanan and myself. I identified the other thugs, they were arrested and sent to prison, but Kanan was still dead."

"One can never bring back the dead." Sanzo spoke firmly watching as surprised eyes locked onto his.

"Yes, the past will always be just that, the past. I stayed with Goyjo for over a year after that and by then I'd gone back to trying to find a teaching job and had changed my name to Cho Hakkai. Of course as time went on I knew I was hindering Goyjo even if he didn't voice it and especially during rainy nights. All I'd ever think of was Kanan and there was always the constant sounds of women screaming in Goyjo's bedroom, which of course was because they were enjoying themselves, but those screams brought nothing but pain to me. I moved out knowing Goyjo could never give up the body of a woman for me and so I began to give up on life once more. I moved between badly paid jobs and was evicted from three apartment buildings."

"You certainly aren't like that these days. What changed your attitude?"

"You are who you are, whether people accept it or not. It's not about living for them, it's about living for yourself." Hakkai declared with a smooth even voice, as his eyes drifted to Sanzo's to see his wide with recognition. "True words spoken by someone who has gone through pain as well."

"How the hell do you know I've gone through pain?" Sanzo snapped.

"Because I'm one of the few that would understand those very words and take them to heart." The blonde remained silent, his eyes falling from Hakkai's as he stared at his navy blue comforter.

"Actually I'd heard about you from Yaone-san and as I was walking back to her restaurant I found one of your books and randomly flipped through it. As I stopped on a random page, there were those words boldly standing out as though only meant for me to understand. An incredible feeling surged through me as I purchased your book and went on my way again. There was still a cloud of depression hanging over me, especially on the anniversary of Kanan's death, but when I saw you leave Yaone-san's restaurant to come to see what the commotion was I was struck by your hair."

"My…hair?"

"Yes, it was bright and pure and unblemished and stood out from the entire amount of people around me. I'd been seeing everything in black, whites and greys and when you exited Yaone-san's restaurant a bright flash like a golden ray of sunshine hit me as I glimpsed upon you for the first time. That day, I felt a change in the air as we locked gazes and spoke for the first time. I finally took notice of everything around me and knew I wasn't so alone in the world anymore. I'd been saved all over again."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"Maybe so, but I'll thank you every day for saving me Sanzo. After that meeting I questioned Yaone-san as to who you were and found out that you were Genjo Sanzo. I felt it was destiny that we had met and when I got home I received a letter in my mailbox which stated I'd be working at Goku's High School. When I pulled his record out, noticing whom his guardian was I immediately needed to see you again."

"So you called me to see you because you had some sick fascination with me?"

"Well…Goku was doing badly in History." Hakkai added while trying to fight off an awkward blush.

"Do you have any idea what you interrupted?" Sanzo snapped, watching green eyes widen at his words before he made a 'che' noise and turned his head away. Hakkai searched his mind for the date he'd interrupted Sanzo, began calculating and trying to remember what was so important about that day and snapped his fingers.

"Komyou Sanzo."

"What?" Sanzo spoke in surprise at the sudden name of his master, parent and friend.

"I'm sorry Sanzo."

"What the hell for now?" Sanzo was becoming a little irritated as he shoved his blankets away and stood up a little too quickly for his lightly throbbing head and tilted as though ready to collapse. He was unable to when arms wrapped around him to steady him, Sanzo not once jerking free of the light hold he was in as he stood slumped into Hakkai, his head resting against Hakkai's left shoulder.

"I'm sorry the one you cared most about left you alone." Sanzo tensed in Hakkai's arms but didn't know why he still remained within them and hadn't yelled for the brunette to get the hell out of his room. Sanzo hated how Hakkai could read him so easily. Perhaps that was also a reason of why he shared his dark past with him. He was not so easy to read.

"Like I said before Sanzo, you should be resting." Hakkai remarked but felt Sanzo shift as the blonde stared openly at him.

"You told me your past, to make me choose what to do about you…right? To ask for my judgment on what you've done correct?" Sanzo observed an uneasy smirk cross Hakkai's lips before the brunette began to pull away but couldn't when one arm moved around his waist while the other held the back of his head.

"I choose…Cho Hakkai…" Came the solid whisper through the room before lips drew together as one and a hand drifted up and over to flick the lamp off plummeting the bedroom into darkness.

# to be continued #


	10. Chapter 10

****

Had to be Fate

Hakkai lay awake in a bed he'd never thought he would be in. He stared between the ceiling, where the pitter-patter of rain echoed and the blonde head that was currently lying against his chest. As for Sanzo, he was sleeping soundly, bringing in quiet deep breaths to fan his exhalation over the expanse of Hakkai's upper body.

"Did you really choose me Sanzo? There is so much we still don't know about each other, well mainly, I don't know about you. Could you really choose so suddenly? How can you sleep so easily? Don't you realise its raining?"

"How can _you_ not sleep easily?" Came the sudden gruff question from the body above him as Hakkai's eyes peeled from the ceiling and darted to Sanzo who now sat up, comforter falling to his waist as he glared narrowed eyes at the brunette.

"Y-You're awake Sanzo." Hakkai muttered, not realising as he spoke his thoughts that Sanzo would be awake so soon…and hear them as well. He wanted to figure things out within the piece and quiet of Sanzo's bedroom, of Sanzo's house and when it started to lightly rain, of all things, his mind began to clear.

"It seems to me, it is _you_ who cannot let go of the past." Instantly Hakkai sat up watching Sanzo pull on some light blue jeans and observed as he threw the door open, the both of them staring at the wide-eyed 14-year-old in the hallway.

"Teme, you stupid monkey!" Sanzo growled out, ready to attack Goku but unfortunately wasn't able to when a pair of arms wrapped quickly around his shoulders from behind.

"Ne Goku, perhaps escaping to Lirin-chan's for a bit might be a good idea." Goku stared his large gold eyes at Sanzo's angry face (also taking note he looked like he was trying to fight off a blush) and the fact the two men were only dressed in their jeans as well.

"Hai!" Goku raced for the front door, he not once worried about the rain as he rushed out the door. Just when Hakkai was about to let go of Sanzo, he quickly tightened his hold when the two of them watched the short teenager pop his head back inside.

"Sanzo, you owe me so many meat buns for this!" And with that the door slammed shut resonating its echo down the hallway. Finally breaking the skin on skin contact with Sanzo, Hakkai waited for the blonde to explode.

"Did you know about this?" Amethyst turned to stare at emerald before taking a quick look at the semi clothed brunette before him, eyes taking a long hard look at the scar before quickly resting on Hakkai's pretty face once more.

"At first, no, but when I went to the bar and saw you there, things began to click in place. It appears two teenagers decided to play matchmaker."

"Damn little brats." Sanzo griped as he stared at the door.

"Are you really mad at them Sanzo? Do you regret?" The whispered questions tore his eyes up to reach Hakkai's but found the man looking away…and now found him with a shirt in his hand.

"I'll go make us something to eat." Hakkai smiled, pain being camouflaged by the quirk of his lips…or so he hoped as he headed off leaving Sanzo still standing in the hallway and looking at his retreating back.

Sanzo glanced back into his bedroom, finding sheets and other clothing littering the floor of his room as he stepped inside and swiping up a shirt, now realising that he was holding the shirt he'd practically ripped from Hakkai's body. None of the buttons were intact anymore and Sanzo couldn't care less as he threw it on and stormed down the hallway, ready to slap that fake smile from Hakkai's face. The brunette may of thought he hid fears of being rejected again from him, but Sanzo had finally seen a glimpse of that fear rush through his orbs.

Stepping into the living room Sanzo found the back sliding door open and stepped onto the porch, noticing the light rain and a certain male kneeling within it. Hakkai stared up at the cloudy morning sky; droplets of rain caressing his now chilled skin.

"I can see her right now, smiling her beautiful smile at me even when I stand in this rain after we slept together. Her smile isn't one of pain or hatred towards me. Kanan is happy for me…happy that I found the one I want to live with. It now just depends on you Sanzo."

"Why do you say that?" Sanzo stood on the porch, arms crossed over his chest while staring at Hakkai.

"Would you ever be able to feel the caress of rain against you Sanzo without feeling remorse for your own tragedy? Would you ever be able to look above and see whether Komyou Sanzo smiled down in happiness at you?"

"He always smiled." A chuckle broke the drizzle of rain as it began to slow down.

"Yes, I'm sure he did, but so did Kanan. She always smiled through everything and it intrigued me so to see whether I could break that smile…just once. I did of course, but even when she died, she continued to smile for me. In the end, after what she had experienced she still wanted me to live. And I do want to live…but…only with you Sanzo…if you allow me to." A creak of the steps jerked Hakkai's head into Sanzo's direction as he stood with droplets of rain dampening his shirt. With brunette bangs falling into his eyes and Sanzo's image slightly blurry for the fact he wasn't wearing his glasses, he watched the blonde tilt his head, eyes searching the clouds. They parted before him, a beam of sunshine dousing the two males in warm light.

A smirk crossed Sanzo's lips at the warmth of the sun caressing his slightly damp skin as his eyes opened to blink numerous times down at Hakkai who was by now looking at both his hands. A light tap on his shoulder jolted Hakkai from past thoughts as he turned his head up to see the lightly smirking Sanzo. He gapped at the image before him; eyes widening once more as Sanzo's right hand came out towards him.

"Come with me." Sanzo murmured, waiting for Hakkai to make up his mind. With his hand placed lightly against Sanzo's, Hakkai was then jerked to his feet.

"Go with you where Sanzo?"

"Inside you idiot, its warmer there!" The blonde muttered as he half dragged the schoolteacher inside. As Hakkai glanced down at their joined hands, the smile grew wider and happier as he was placed inside the warmth of Sanzo's home, the glass door sliding shut behind them.

Xxx One Month Later xxX

Sanzo sat typing at his laptop, fingers rushing over his keys as he was putting the last of his autobiography together. It hadn't gone the way he expected and he was sure there would be thousands to criticise him, but what did he care? His life was his own and no one would or could take that away from him.

As he sat at the laptop, hesitant only for a moment to write his last paragraph he moved back into past memories. It started with Komyou Sanzo, a man he loved and respected, but unfortunately was taken from him because of heart disease.

__

'You'll be just fine, Kouryuu, you'll see…'

That was one of the last things that were spoken to him before Komyou Sanzo passed away. To honour the always-smiling light brown haired male, Sanzo took his name and began to write for him. He'd been a novelist in his day, but wasn't able to finish his latest book, it being an autobiography of himself, because of his sudden illness. At first Sanzo had been surprised to notice Komyou was doing an autobiography on him, of his experiences with the young boy and now years later Sanzo was producing his own. It seemed a follow up to the Young Kouryuu and this one he was nearly finished on as the Adult Kouryuu.

Sanzo began to read over his previous paragraph making sure everything he wanted to say would soon be understood by Hakkai without him having to voice it aloud.

__

'Live for yourself was a mantra from the late Komyou Sanzo. I took that very seriously and completely to heart. With those words spoken to me at such a young age I'd always grown up with the knowledge of having to go out and get what I wanted. Never be afraid of the unknown and instead embrace it and plunge forward to get to where you want to be. I did that…and believe in that to this very day. I was living for myself, the best way I knew how and with that I came up with my own mantra, 'to live for myself, bond by nothing and no one'. However, things happen and your own opinions and decisions in life begin to change.'

Sitting back in his chair, Sanzo placed his cigarette back to his lips before cracking his neck as he began to type away at his last paragraphs.

__

'One day, out of the blue, I found myself bound to help something…or someone in this case. And then, without realising it while helping out a child in need, trying to do right by them to make sure they were clothed, feed and sent to school, another person came along to help me without wanting anything in return. I felt I didn't want any help…didn't need any help and so they were ignored. I hate burdens and people that cling to me like excess baggage, but this person, he was stubborn and decided to stay put and remain by my side until I drove him away. Even then, this person was brought back to me and the mantra of living for myself began to change.

My mentor, my friend, my parent, the one I cared most about in the world was right all along. Living for yourself is a tremendous challenge and one worth fulfilling, but finding that someone who wants to live with you…along side of you…is an even greater experience to behold. It's a feeling that many would experience in their own personal ways, but everyone is different and in the end, we are all looking for our own little piece of fate.

I have fortunately found mine in emerald eyes.'

Pushing his laptop away from his fingers, Sanzo dropped his head to his desk, eyes glued to the floorboards of his study. He'd finally placed feelings to paper as he lifted his eyes and hit the save button before filling the printer with loads of paper and hit the print button, his biography finally complete.

"I need…a drink…" Sanzo muttered to himself as he stood up and opened his study door and then closed it behind him. Just before he headed for the kitchen a click from the front door caught his attention. There in his entranceway was Hakkai who was currently taking off his sneakers and unbuttoning his coat as he placed it on the hat and coat rack near the door. Next came his scarf before Sanzo's eyes moved to white snow flurries sticking in Hakkai's hair. Finally the oblivious man took notice that he was being watched and darted his eyes to calm orbs.

"Ah, tadaima Sanzo." Hakkai spoke with a smile on his face as he headed towards the statue like writer who had all of a sudden come out of his study. For the past three weeks Sanzo had been very "moody" in the sense he was trying to finish his book, which Hakkai didn't know what it was about, but knew he'd be the first to read it when it was done before it was sent to Sanzo's editor.

For the past week or so Hakkai had been living here, helping Goku pass all of his tests and not just his History ones while sternly and stubbornly making Sanzo eat _something_ that didn't consist of cheap take out food and coffee. He'd drag the frowning novelist away from his study ever night for at least half an hour to an hour so he could converse with not just him but also Goku. Not only that but at an ungodly hour each night, as Hakkai slept soundly, Sanzo would join him in his bedroom only to remain awake as he watched the brunette in wonder.

"What are you doing out of your study Sanzo, this is very rare to see you so early." Hakkai voiced while standing near Sanzo and looking over his slightly dishevelled and tired features. He lifted his hand, the ever care that he placed into what he did, especially when it came to Sanzo showed over his facial features as he straightened Sanzo's collar on his shirt and unruffled blonde bangs. Sanzo suddenly caught his hand and placed something cold and metal within it.

A key…

"Okaeri…" Sanzo mumbled watching Hakkai's smile grow as he nodded his head, not becoming overly mushie like Sanzo had first feared he would. Pocketing the single key to his new home Hakkai held up a plastic bag.

"I brought us food from Yaone-san's restaurant and found out that Goku was staying with Lirin tonight, which Yaone-san assured me she'd keep an eye on them since they were dating now. So would you like me to place your dinner aside?" Hakkai was ready to walk off, but gasped lightly at the sudden clutch of his unoccupied wrist within Sanzo's grasp and the fact he'd been suddenly pushed as well.

"S-Sanzo, what…hey the food…" Hakkai muttered as he dropped the food and was now walking backwards into Sanzo's and what was now his bedroom now.

"I've been avoiding you."

"Well you had your novel and…wait…have you finished it? Sanzo!" Hakkai was randomly questioning the blonde before he toppled onto the bed, the blonde above him showing a little more emotion and feelings then he was ever used too, not that he was complaining or anything.

"Just lie here with me."

"You mean under you."

"Shut up." Sanzo retorted instantly as he lay half over Hakkai. His head rested against the brunette's shoulder area while listening to the slow thumping heartbeat beneath his ear. He felt arms circle around him as Hakkai didn't make a big deal about what was with him today…and that was one of the things Sanzo liked.

"Will you let me read your book Sanzo?"

"Later…" Came the mumbled reply, the blonde smiling, the brunette not being able to see it and both pairs of eyes closed as they remained in the confines of the others arms. Contentment washed over the two men as they quietly lay within their shared embrace and the both of them silently vowed that their fate together would last a lifetime…and then some.

# The End #

Authors Notes: Mm, if it was short and stupid, my apologies, but I didn't want to go too mushie. Damn Sanzo for being hard to keep in character all the time. Ah well I've got to love those two, they gave me great ideas to work with. Anywho thanks to everyone who reviewed and liked my story, I hope it wasn't too disappointing of an ending. Well I don't have any Saiyuki ideas running in my head at the moment so I'll take a break and hopefully the fanart I am trying to draw for V-Day and everyone else's ideas will spark more plot ideas within me. For now though, see you later!


End file.
